Samantha
by nadnoennas
Summary: "Es hat dich verändert.", flüsterte er. "So sehr, wie du es nicht für möglich gehalten hast." Samantha wich völlig unerwartet von ihm, das Kinn tief, die Fäuste geballt. "Du verstehst nicht, Albus. Ich war niemals die Lichtbringerin, für die du mich so ausdauernd gehalten hast!" Hauptpairing: AD/OC / Achtung: Plastisch dargestellte Gewalt!
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer _

_Meine Geschichte spielt im Herbst 1995, also zu Beginn des 5. Schuljahres von Harry, Ron und Hermione. Es ist noch nicht klar, inwiefern ich mich an Details des Originals halten kann, ich werde aber versuchen das weitestgehend zu tun._

_Nichts an der Welt von J.K. Rowling gehört mir, eine Fanfiction zu schreiben betrachte ich eher als Hommage und verdiene damit keinen müden Cent. Möchte ich auch nicht._

_Die Figur der Samantha könnte man durchaus von der Welt Hogwarts' lösen und als solche gehört sie mir und steht unter der Creative Commons Lizenz CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 /licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/de/ - ihr dürft sie unter Angabe meines Namens verwenden und weiterentwickeln, sofern ihr dies nichtkommerziell tut und unter gleichen Bedingungen weitergebt._

_Die Altersfreigabe ist dadurch entstanden, dass die Geschichte noch nicht vollständigund für mich nicht absehbar ist, inwiefern noch plastische Gewalt o.ä. dargestellt wird._

_Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, über Ideen, Fragen, Kritik._

_Kia_

EDIT 2013-01-19

_Auf mehrere Anfragen hin habe ich die Formatierung verändert um deutlicher werden zu lassen, wer gerade spricht und die Lesbarkeit zu verbessern. Ich hoffe, es hilft!_

Prolog - 1995

„Bist du sicher, dass es funktioniert?"  
„Klar funktioniert es."  
„Bist du sicher, dass niemand hier ist?"  
„Man, Harry, hör auf mich zu nerven. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."  
Ron Weasly versuchte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem schweren Zauber zu widmen.  
„Ron, du hast doch vorher nachgesehen ob jemand hier ist?"  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Oder?"  
„Ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern..."  
„DU HAST NICHT NACHGESEHEN?"  
„Merlin, hier läuft sowieso keiner rum."  
Harry Potter war sowieso schon völlig überspannt. Er fuhr sich ziemlich genervt durch die schwarzen Haare.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."  
„Vollkommener Ernst. Und jetzt Ruhe. Ein Zauber mitten durch einen Zauberstab ist gar nicht so leicht... JA!"  
Harry hätte es seinem Freund gerne gleichgetan und einen Luftsprung gemacht, aber er musste die Schutzformel um sie herum aufrecht erhalten. Dieser Zauber war sehr stark und durfte sie nicht berühren. Daher wurden nur seine Augen groß als er das golden schimmernde Wesen beobachtete, welches langsam aber sicher aus dem zwischen ihnen schwebenden Zauberstab kroch.  
„Wow..."  
„Das ist doch mal krass."  
Beide waren völlig in einen Bann gezogen, als das Wesen erzitterte.  
„Was zum... Ron, was ist los?"  
Der rothaarige Gryffindor konnte seinen Stab fast nicht mehr halten, so stark vibrierte er. „Verdammt."

* * *

„Was ist passiert?"  
Dumbledore sprach ruhig, aber seine Stimme klang hart. Harry warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu. Ron begann zögerlich zu erzählen. Er berichtete von dem Buch aus der Bibliothek, von dem Kapitel 'Magie aus Magie' und wie sie die Idee ganz großartig fanden, Magie als feste Materie zu erschaffen. Leider ein zu mächtiger Zauber für die zwei Fünftklässler.  
„Wir haben alles richtig gemacht. Nur... ich hab anscheinend nicht gründlich genug geguckt ob auch keiner da ist. Das Vieh war schon fast raus, da ist diese Frau aufgetaucht und alles ging schief."  
Ron machte also auf Unschuldslamm, doch sein Gesicht war eine Spur zu rot um dabei glaubhaft zu sein.  
„Es ist unnötig zu fragen woher ihr dieses Buch hattet. Es ist Bestand der verbotenen Abteilung und damit ein Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln, was bei euch Zweien ja auch nichts Neues ist. Aber das war töricht. Ihr habt andere gefährdet."  
Scheinbar besonders sein Blick auf Harry war enttäuscht. Die Jungs schwiegen.  
Sie hörten sich nach dem Besuch beim Direktor noch eine Standpauke von Professor McGonagall an, die sehr wohl daran interessiert war woher sie das Buch hatten. Doch nach ein wenig Herumgedruckse bekamen sie Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten mit der Option auf mehr davon, außerdem würde sie Rons Eltern schreiben.

* * *

Harry und Ron machten sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und stöhnten. Der Zauber war perfekt, bis diese Frau aufgetaucht ist. Wo kam die überhaupt her? Ron meinte, sie hätte kein Recht einfach so irgendwo aufzutauchen. Sie hatten sie noch nie gesehen, nur Dumbledore schien bei ihrem Anblick milde überrascht. Er kannte sie bestimmt. Diese Überlegung wurde jedoch von Hermione unterbrochen, die lautstark ihre Ankunft verkündete.  
„Was bei Merlins Bart habt ihr getan?"  
Die Nachricht hatte sich sofort verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer obwohl es tiefste Nacht war. Als die erst halb entstandene Magie sauer wurde, weil es nicht weiter ging, hatte sie einen derart kreischenden Ton von sich gegeben, dass das ganze Schloss auf den Beinen war. Dazu kam, dass ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff in der Krankenstation lag und so gut wie alles mitbekommen hatte.  
„Seit ihr total durchgeknallt? Ihr habt einen Menschen verletzt! Und was fällt euch eigentlich ein, mein Buch zu nehmen? Ich bin dafür jetzt auch verantwortlich! Wie konntet ihr auf die Idee kommen...?"  
„Ganz ruhig, Hermione." versuchte es Ron.  
Doch sie ignorierte ihn. Noch eine Standpauke. Er lehnte sich zurück um sie zu 'genießen'. Harry konnte seine Gedanken nicht von der Frau abwenden. Er hatte kaum einen Blick auf sie erhaschen können, der für mehr reichte als die Erkenntnis sie nicht zu kennen, bevor der Zauber unterbrochen wurde, sie zusammenbrach und McGonagall auftauchte. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihm der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Gesicht, als er sie anscheinend erkannte, nicht geheuer.

* * *

Severus Snape ging in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Er dachte nach. Sie war immer noch da, sie war die Einzige, die übrig geblieben war. Albus Dumbledore beobachtete ihn, wie er vor sich hin murmelnd immer mehr in seinen Gedanken versank. So unbeherrscht bekam ihn sonst niemand zu Gesicht, was gut war, bedachte man seine Aufgaben. Dumbledore konnte sich seiner Traurigkeit in Hinblick darauf genau so wenig erwehren wie des kleinen Glücks, dass der dunkle Mann sich zumindest ihm halbwegs öffnen konnte. Der Direktor saß in einem der hohen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin und genehmigte sich hin und wieder einen Schluck von dem Scotch, den er selbst mitgebracht hatte. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und die Nacht, die sich bald ihrem Ende zuneigen würde, erst recht. Vor allem, die entstandene unvollkommene Magie zu beruhigen und zurück in den fremden, wohl von einem seiner vergesslichsten Schüler verlegten Zauberstab zu bewegen. Aber wenn die Frau im Krankenflügel aufwachte, und das würde sie sicher bald, dann würde sie einiges erklären können. Zum Beispiel was wirklich in Voldemorts Festung passiert ist. Und... warum sie so lange fortgeblieben war.


	2. 1 Kapitel - Mord

1. Kapitel – Mord

Sie blinzelte.  
'Wo bin ich?'  
Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, damit sie mehr sehen konnte, da fiel ihr ein Hauch Licht in die Augen. Nur der Halbmond. Der Raum, in dem sie lag, war ordentlich, sauber, ein Saal. Um sie herum standen viele leere Betten, um eins waren die Vorhänge gezogen. 'Ein Schüler. Hogwarts. Der Krankenflügel.' Ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt stand eine ältere Dame.  
'Pomfrey.'  
Sie verhielt sich ruhig und ging alles noch mal durch, an das sie sich erinnern konnte.

* * *

_einige Stunden zuvor_

„Du willst mich also töten, wie?"  
Sie konnte das hässliche Gesicht vor sich genau betrachten. Es strotzte vor Spott, doch ihr eiskalter Blick verwirrte ihn. So dämlich konnte sie nicht sein, sie hielt ihren Plan gut verborgen. Tatsächlich gab es noch zwei weitere, die sich weit genug im Hintergrund hielten um nicht entdeckt zu werden, aber trotzdem jederzeit eingreifen konnten. Sie hatte darauf bestanden ihm allein gegenüber zu treten bevor sie zuschlugen. Er sollte wissen wer sie ist, bevor er stirbt. Sie schrie es ihm ins Gesicht, ihre Angst verflog dabei vollends. Er verhöhnte sie.  
„Ach, die kleine Schwester. Wie nett."  
„Falsch." Er stutze nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Die große Schwester."  
Sie sprach langsam und ging trotzig dem Gestank nach Verwesung entgegen bis sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten.  
„Wenn du auf deiner Reise in den Tod jemanden triffst, sag ihm, wer dich getötet hat."  
Von den Füßen an zog sich eine Welle Magie an ihr hoch bis in die Arme, ihre Verbündeten schickten ihre Kräfte und sie murmelte den Todesfluch. Bevor der dunkle Lord auf die Erde sacken konnte, hatten ihn einige Todesser aufgefangen und waren disappariert.  
„Sam!"  
Ihre Kumpanen rannten auf sie zu und prallten an der Barriere ab, die sie kurzentschlossen geschaffen hatte. Ihre Prüfung auf weitere Menschen in der Umgebung ergab nichts, sie ließ die Barriere zerfallen.  
„Ist er tot?"  
„Mindestens beinahe."  
„Wir dürfen die Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen, dass er genauso gut schauspielern kann wie wir."  
Plötzlich drang eine andere Stimme zwischen den Bäumen hervor.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Die zwei Körper vor ihr verschwanden. Es war verabredet. Sobald jemand anderes sprechen würde als einer von ihnen oder dem dunklen Lord, würden sie fliehen. Sie hielt sich nicht daran, sie hatte die Stimme auf Anhieb erkannt und war überrascht wie sehr Voldemort diesem einen Todesser doch vertraute. Auch sie waren also vorbereitet und hatten Ausweichpläne. In diesem Moment jedoch hatte sie nichts zu befürchten, der Zauberer hegte Bewunderung für sie. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
„Das wirst du bereuen, Malfoy."  
„Du weißt, dass ich es versuchen musste. Wieso gibst du dich mit diesem Fußvolk ab?"  
„Dir ist bewusst, dass du selbst nicht gerade mehr bist, nicht wahr? Oder bist du aufgestiegen in eurer abgefahrenen Hierarchie?"  
Sie hatte den Plauderton aufgenommen, den er vorgegeben hatte.  
„Keine Informationen mehr von mir, meine Liebe."  
„Ja, ich weiß, du hast deine Lektion gelernt. Wüsste er mehr von dir, wärst du nicht hier."  
„Eine leichte Untertreibung. Ich wäre tot."  
Sie trat näher.  
„Das bist du nicht. Genau so intelligent wie schön." Sie strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Älter geworden bist du, Lucius. Aber nur wenig. Wie geht es deinem Sohn?"  
Er erstarrte. „In letzter Zeit mal was von Snape gehört?"  
Stille.  
„Lucius. Ihr habt Fehler gemacht, die Draco nicht machen muss."  
„Du wagst es..."  
„Nein, ich wage es nicht. Ich weise dich höflich, aber bestimmt darauf hin, wie immer."  
„Spar es dir."  
Lucius Malfoy rührte sich wieder und fasste nach ihrer Hand, sie zog sie zurück.  
„Auch daran kann ich dich erinnern, Lucius. Aber das muss ich sicher nicht." Sie dreht sich, kurz verschwamm ihr Bild und Malfoy war allein.

Sie war ohne Umwege in den Verbotenen Wald appariert, das Tor zum Schloss war ohnehin versperrt, es war weit nach Mitternacht. So leise und rasch wie möglich ging sie auf die erhabenen Mauern zu. Kein Geschöpf kam ihr in den Weg. Vielleicht spürten sie, dass sie etwas war, was zum Wald gehörte, auch wenn sie sich mehr zur anderen Seite ihrer Herkunft hingezogen fühlte. 'Wie sieht er das?' Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken. Sie nahm eine Nebentür, ging aber bewusst an einem bestimmten Teil der Kerker vorbei. Als sie durch die nächste Tür trat, kam ihr ein Schwall Magie entgegen. Intuitiv stieß sie mit ihrer eigenen zurück, doch es war zu knapp. Sie sah zwei Gestalten wie durch Nebel und verlor das Bewusstsein mit dem Gedanken.

* * *

_Gegenwart_

An mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Da war einfach nichts mehr. Der Mond sagte ihr, dass seitdem erst wenige Stunden vergangen sein konnten. Sie raffte sich hoch, die Krankenschwester war nicht mehr im Saal.

* * *

Sofort als Madame Pompfrey mich erreicht, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Ihre Patientin hatte sich geregt, sie würde bald erwachen. Ich dachte noch daran, Severus zu informieren, doch auch ich hatte ein persönliches Interesse mit ihr zu sprechen und wollte das zuerst unter vier Augen tun.  
Angekommen blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie stand am Fenster, den Blick auf den Mond gerichtet und ich musste mich zusammenreißen mich von diesem Bild zu lösen. Ich konnte mich erinnern, wie ihre Augen funkelten, wie ihr Haar aussah, wenn sie es offen trug, wie sie... was genau war nun anders an ihr? Geistesgegenwärtig legte ich einen zusätzlichen Schlafzauber über den Hufflepuff, der hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen in einem Krankenbett lag. Die junge Frau hörte es, drehte sich langsam und sah mir in die Augen. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, doch sie senkte schnell den Kopf.  
„Dumbledore... ."  
Ihre Stimme war leise. Diese leise eindringliche Tonlage kannte ich auch von jemand anderem, doch sie klang beinahe beschämt. Ich war überrascht, wie sie mich ansprach, trotzdem nahm ich den Faden auf.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie zuckte zusammen, erkannte aber schnell, dass ich darauf eingegangen war ohne zu verstehen, was sie dazu bewegte mich mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ein paar törichte Schüler haben sich an der Erschaffung von fester Magie versucht."  
Sie nickte. „Magie aus Magie. Ein sehr starker Zauber für Schüler."  
Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Ich wollte weder sie noch mich selbst drängen. Besonders nicht sie. Wenn sie etwas hatte, dann war es Zeit.  
„Wo ist Severus?" riss sie mich in die Gegenwart.  
Ich wählte die ehrlichste Antwort: „Ich wollte alleine mit Ihnen sprechen."  
Sie schwieg.


	3. 2 Kapitel - Zurück

2. Kapitel – Zurück

Samantha sah wieder zum Mond. Dumbledore ging auf sie zu.  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.", begann er neu.  
„14 Jahre.", entgegnete sie. „Viel zu lange."  
Er stand unschlüssig vor ihr, nicht wissend, was sie geworden war in der vergangenen Zeit. Sie berührte seine Fingerspitzen mit ihren. „Albus..."  
Vorsichtig, damit sie sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnte, kam er noch näher und zog sie langsam in eine Umarmung. Sie ließ es geschehen, legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken, behielt aber den Kopf aufrecht, die Distanz blieb.  
„Wieviel weißt du?", kam sie schnell zum Thema.  
Er löste sich von ihr, behielt die Hände jedoch auf ihren Armen. Wenn sie direkt zum Thema kommen wollte, durfte er sie auf keinen Fall wieder entkommen lassen.  
„Das meiste ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Du könntest mir mit den Einzelheiten helfen."  
Ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern, er packte ein wenig fester zu.  
„Du wirst mich nicht festhalten können."  
„Was hast du getan, dass ich es versuchen muss?"  
„Was nötig war."  
Dumbledore beendete seinen Griff abrupt und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Hat es dich so sehr verändert wie ich befürchtet hatte?"

* * *  
_21 Jahre zuvor - 1974_

Schon seit Stunden saß Samantha im Hogwarts-Express. Sie genoss die Ruhe, hatte fast das ganze Abteil für sich, da meist nur die jüngeren Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien zu ihren Familien fuhren und nicht alle mit dem Zug zurück kamen. Sie hätte schneller und bequemer nach Hogwarts gelangen können, doch wollte sie angekündigt sein. Da sie im Zug saß, wusste die Lehrerschaft vermutlich bereits von ihrem baldigen Besuch, konnte sich gegebenenfalls vorbereiten. Für sie galt natürlich das Gleiche. Sie würde sich dem Direktor gegenüber zurückhalten, soviel hatte sie bereits mit sich ausgemacht. Es freute sie ihn wiederzusehen, doch deswegen würde sie nicht kommen. Sie wollte nach Hogwarts um das ihr einzig noch übrig gebliebene Familienmitglied zu besuchen. Severus und sie standen sich schon seit seiner Kindheit sehr nahe. Sie war für ihn die große Schwester und ihr gefiel diese Sicht der Dinge. Doch in den letzten Jahren hatte er zu begreifen begonnen, dass das nicht vollständig richtig war. Sie war sich sicher, sie musste ihm das nicht erklären, trotzdem stand in den Sternen wie er reagierte, wenn sie es nicht mehr abstritt. Er war jetzt 15 Jahre alt, erwachsen genug. Ein Wissenschaftler im Herzen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr interessiert an schwarzer Magie. Sie würde ihm reinen Wein einschenken, soweit er das überhaupt wollte. Dann würde sie wieder gehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gar unerwünscht war in der Schule, doch es würde nicht lange dauern.

Das Schloss war immer näher gekommen, schon jetzt am Nachmittag war hinter vielen Fenstern Licht, es schneite. Sie apparierte vom Bahnhof direkt vor das Eingangstor. Hogwarts war lange genug vorgewarnt gewesen, dass sie auf dem Weg war. Auf der anderen Seite der eisernen Gitter stand Albus Dumbledore.

Ihr Inneres begann zu glühen während sie sich sekundenlang in die Augen sahen. Plötzlich streckte er seine Hand durch die Metallstäbe und hielt ihr ein Zitronenbonbon hin. Sie schickte ein schallendes Lachen über die Ländereien, nahm es ihm aus der Hand, wickelte es aus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Er öffnete das Tor und bot ihr seinen Arm dar, den sie nahm.  
„Hast du lange darüber nachgedacht, wie du diese Begegnung vereinfachst?"  
Der alte Magier schmunzelte. „Ja, aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Spontaneität vielleicht noch besser funktioniert. Zitronenbonbons habe ich immer dabei."  
„Ich weiß."  
Sie gingen schweigend den Weg hinauf zum Schloss bis hinein in die Eingangshalle. Dort wartete Severus Snape. Er war ein wenig zu sehr betont kalt, aber Samantha war sich sicher, die Schulkameraden und vielleicht sogar die Lehrer kauften es ihm ab. Abgesehen davon war er sicher noch besser darin, wenn er nicht gerade auf sie wartete. Dumbledore lächelte gütig, er wusste, wie die beiden zueinander standen.  
Sie hingegen wollte den jungen Mann in erster Linie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und gab ihm respektvoll die Hand: „Mr. Snape, ich freue mich Ihnen wieder zu begegnen. Ihre letzten Aufsätze waren gleich in mehreren etablierten Fachzeitschriften zu lesen und allesamt inspirierend."  
Severus entspannte sich wie auf Knopfdruck. „Professor Slughorn hat ein ausgezeichnet ausgestattetes Labor in dem meine Forschungen erst möglich wurden."  
„Er hat als Mentor sicher seinen Teil beigetragen, doch die Anerkennung ist die Ihre, das versichere ich."  
Dumbledore schaltete sich mit Blick auf die zum Abendessen strömenden Schüler ein: „Wollen wir in meinem Büro weitersprechen? Nicht alles ist für die Ohren der Masse bestimmt."  
„Danke."  
Samantha bedachte damit mehr als nur das ausgesprochene Angebot. Es wäre schwierig geworden diese Farce lange aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte Erfahrung, auch in der Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei, doch Severus übertraf sie um Längen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Grenzen kannte. Sie folgten also dem Direktor zum Wasserspeier und die Treppen hinauf in sein Büro. Dumbledore ging direkt durch eine weitere Tür in seine Privaträume und ließ das ungleiche Paar allein. Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, umarmten sie sich innig.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten setzten sie sich auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors, einfach nur, weil sie konnten. Für die ältere Samantha bedeutete dieser Akt der Rebellion viel mehr als für Severus, aber nur, weil sie es mit ihm gemeinsam tat.  
„Und, wie läuft's?"  
„Dafür, dass ich erst in anderthalb Jahren hier verschwinden kann? Großartig."  
„Deinen Sarkasmus habe ich vermisst. Ich glaube, er ist dominanter geworden."  
„Dominanz ist nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes."  
„Meistens schon, aber das meinte ich nicht."  
„Mmh."  
„Du hast dich entschieden bis zum Abschluss zu bleiben?"  
„Es wurde mir nahegelegt." Der junge Mann klang nicht gerade erfreut.  
„Wenn du dir etwas nahelegen lässt, gibt es sicher gute Gründe."  
„Sicher."  
„Sev. mir ist bewusst, wen du meinst, wenn du von Freunden sprichst. Ich will dich zu nichts überreden, wenn du es anders machen willst und dabei glücklich wirst. Aber ich werde meine Überzeugung nicht verraten: Wenn du einen Weg einschlägst, weil es vielleicht der einzige ist oder der leichteste, du ihn aber eigentlich gar nicht gehen willst und dich dabei nicht wohlfühlst, dann lass es."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung von meiner Lebensperspektive!"  
Sie unterbrach ihn: „Nein, das ist deine Sache. Nimm es als Rat an und mach dann damit was du willst. Es ist dein Leben."  
Er nickte. So sah er das auch.  
„Der Lord, der derzeit so viele Menschen um sich schart, predigt Unmenschlichkeit. Du bist kein Reinblut, Sev und ich bin es noch viel weniger als du."  
Sie war beim Thema angekommen. Heute würde sie es ihm erklären, wenn er es hören wollte.

„Du bist, seit ich mich erinnern kann, um keinen Tag gealtert."  
„Ich bin eine alte Frau."  
Er starrte sie an. Mit dem Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt entschied sie sich es kurz und so schmerzlos wie nur möglich zu sagen.  
„Ich bin erwachsen geworden, dann ist nichts mehr passiert."  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
Die Erkenntnis begann in ihm zu brodeln. „Du bist nicht meine Schwester. Nicht mal annährend."  
„Du wusstest immer, dass wir keine richtigen Geschwister sind, aber lass es mich erklären. Deine Mutter ist eine Nachfahrin meines Vaters. Die einzige, um genau zu sein. Wir sind eine Familie."  
Samantha war auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet, Severus nicht. Er sprang auf. Mitten im Gang zur Tür entschied er sich um und lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers gegen ein Regal.  
„Was hat das für Konsequenzen?"  
„Die, die du daraus ziehst, nehme ich an."  
„Davon war nicht die Rede. Du alterst nicht. Was bedeutet das?" Er behielt den Mund offen, seine Stimme wurde dunkel: „Was bist du?"  
Samantha sah ihn entgeistert an, fing sich aber schnell. Sie hatte die Frage erwartet, nur nicht in diesem Ton. Vermutlich war er weiter in die Kreise um den dunklen Lord hinein geraten, als sie dachte. Doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig.  
„Das weiß ich nicht genau."  
„Du lebst damit, sag es mir."  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihm alles zu sagen, was er verlangte, doch das stellte sich als nicht besonders einfach heraus.  
„Gut. Ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß, doch das ist nicht viel. Es gibt immer mal wieder Hexen und Zauberer, die sehr viel älter werden als gewöhnlich. Davon habe ich allerdings nur gelesen, mir ist nie jemand begegnet, der ohne Hilfsmittel ganz natürlich uralt wurde."  
Severus atmete ein, sie sprach dessen ungeachtet weiter.  
„Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, Severus. Es kann sein, dass ich dich überlebe, aber ich bin ein Mensch."  
Es wurde beruhigend still. Er hatte logisch verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte, das wusste sie. Jetzt musste er es noch mit ihr als Person, die er lange kennt, in Verbindung bringen und sie hoffte inständig, dass das Urteil zu ihren Gunsten ausfiel.

Der junge Zauberer sah sich die ältere Frau genau an, die so jung wirkte, mit den Füßen einen Stuhl seines Schulleiters malträtierte. Sie ließ ihn völlig in Ruhe zu einem Schluss kommen. Er fragte sich, was sich durch dieses Gespräch verändert hatte. Sie hatte ihn weder belogen noch ihm etwas verschwiegen. Sie hatte nur etwas gewartet bis sie ihm alles sagen konnte, was sie wusste. Warten ist nicht unbedingt etwas, das er für sinnvoll hielt, aber er erkannte den Wunsch dahinter die Beziehung zu halten und gleichermaßen vollständig verstanden zu werden. Dieses Gefühl kannte er. Er beobachtete sie noch einige Minuten, bis es ihr vorkam als atme sie nur, damit er ihr dabei zuschauen kann und sie aufsah.  
„Du sagst, du kennst keine anderen."  
„Genau."  
„Was hast du getan?"  
Sie legte ihre Hände offen auf die Knie. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore kennengelernt, gerade als ich im Begriff war zu verstehen, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr gealtert war. Er half mir, mit der Zeit nahm ich es hin."  
Severus schritt auf sie zu, er hatte sie nie zuvor so gesehen, so vollkommen offen. Es schien ihr wirklich etwas zu bedeuten, was er davon hielt und er konnte sich absolut sicher sein, dass sie ihn nicht manipulierte. Er erinnerte sich daran, was sie getan hatte, wenn er als kleines Kind Dummheiten angestellt hatte. Sobald er seinen Trotz verlor und es einsah, hatte sie ihm immer mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht gestrichen, als würde sie jede Schuld und Scham weg wischen können. Er hatte das genossen, es war Vergebung und Annahme von ihm als Person. Nun tat er das bei ihr, etwas unbeholfen des plötzlichen Rollenwechsels wegen, so musste er nichts sagen und sie verstand es trotzdem.

„Dumbledore versucht mich zu vereinnahmen."  
Samantha musste lachen. „Er ist ziemlich gut darin, meinst du nicht?"  
Severus hätte beinahe aufgeseufzt. Ihre Beziehung blieb also dieselbe. „Es nervt... ."  
„Er ist ein Wegweiser. Daran kann man sich orientieren oder auch nicht."  
„Hast du es?"  
„Nein. Ich war der Richtung, die er für richtig hält, schon sehr nahe."  
„Und wie sieht die aus?"  
„Ich werde eine ganze Weile nicht nach Hogwarts kommen können."  
„Lass mich raten, du kannst mir nicht sagen, warum."  
„Ich kann, wenn du es wissen willst."  
„Nein, danke."  
Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Sam. Wenn du gehen musst, dann geh. Wenn ich gehen muss, gehe ich auch."  
Sie stand ruckartig auf und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Halt die Augen offen und lass dir Zeit bei der Wahl."  
Er ließ sie los. „Bis bald."  
„Bis bald, Sev."  
Der junge Zauberer schloss die Tür hinter sich. Samantha glaubte zu wissen, dass ein unspektakulärer Abschied besser war für ihn und blickte ihm zufrieden hinterher. Er hat angenommen, was sie im vorgelebt hatte: Jeder muss seinen Weg selbst gehen. Jeder kann frei entscheiden, welcher Weg das ist.

Sie wandte sich um und klopfte an die Tür zu Dumbledores Privaträumen. Er reagierte nicht, sie öffnete sich selbst.  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du gelauscht hast. Warum diesmal nicht?"  
Er sah vom Tagespropheten auf. „Ich nahm an, dass ich bereits weiß, was du Severus erst sagen musstest.", entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Setz dich."  
Seine Hand wies auf einen bequem wirkenden Sessel ihm gegenüber. Sie nahm die Einladung etwas widerstrebend an, er legte die Zeitung zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch.  
„Scheinbar gibt es aber doch etwas, von dem du mir berichten willst. Vermutlich hast du begonnen deinen Plan umzusetzen."  
„Das letzte Mal, als wir uns trafen, wolltest du nicht darüber sprechen."  
Dumbledore lehnte sich auf seinem Sofa zurück. „Ich konnte dich nicht davon abhalten, obwohl ich alles versucht hatte."  
„Nun, daran hat sich nichts geändert."  
„Du kannst bei deinem Weg auch auf halber Strecke wieder umkehren."  
Sie schlug abwehrend die Beine übereinander und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts zu berichten."  
Er sah über ihre Trotzreaktion hinweg. „Es interessiert mich durchaus auch aus privaten Gründen, was du tust. Nichtsdestotrotz frage ich dich nicht deswegen danach."  
„Du scheinst darauf zu warten, dass etwas passiert um reagieren zu gönnen. Es könnte viel nützlicher sein den inneren Aufbau der Schar um Lord Voldemort zu verstehen, ihre Taktik und ihre Ziele in Erfahrung zu bringen."  
Dumbledore antwortete mit Resignation: „Wie weit hinter die Linien der Todesser bist du schon gekommen?"  
Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann euch momentan nicht helfen. Sobald sich das ändert, werde ich es tun."  
„Tom ist ein gefährlicher Zauberer. Wenn sich seine Bemühungen verstärken, wird sich eine Gegenbewegung bilden."  
„Oder du wirst sie bilden."  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile stumm an.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Kanne erscheinen.  
„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?"  
„Ja, danke."  
Er schenkte ein und schob ihr die Tasse zu. Sie griff stattdessen nach dem Tagespropheten, blätterte lustlos darin herum und legte ihn schnell wieder weg. Dumbledore sah sie fragend an. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wie stehen wir zueinander, Albus?"  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde warm, er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zurück zu dem Sofa, auf dem er gesessen hatte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.  
„Verzeih mir. Ich werde alt und närrisch."  
Sie nickte. „Alt geworden bist du tatsächlich."  
Mit der freien Hand berührte sie flüchtig eine seiner schon leicht ergrauten Haarsträhnen.  
„Aber nicht nur ich.", gab er zurück und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Deine Augen sind heller geworden."  
„Das ist nur eine Laune."  
Er behielt ihre Hand fest in seinem Griff. Sie erwiderte den Druck, in ihr stieg Traurigkeit auf.  
„Wir haben uns verändert."  
Schnell nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Samantha."  
Sie schloss die Augen, was er nun sagen oder tun würde, konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen, trotzdem pochte ihr das Herz hart gegen die Brust. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Hals, es drang ein leichter Luftzug an ihren Mund. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass 'damals' eben 'damals' war, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Als seine Lippen ihre Wange berührten, hielt sie den Atem an. Er ließ schnell wieder von ihr ab und schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, dass er sich nicht zusammengerissen hatte. Samantha schluckte schwer.  
„Es tut mir leid. Wir sind weiter voneinander entfernt als geplant war."  
Dumbledore hatte eine leise Ahnung. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird dauern."  
„Hogwarts steht dir immer offen."  
„Es tut gut das zu hören."  
Er stand mit ihr auf und begleitete sie zur Tür.  
„Albus, ich distanziere mich nicht absichtlich von dir."  
Er strich ihr übers Haar. Ganz leise, beinahe schüchtern fügte sie an: „Und ich vermisse dich dabei." Sie schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und legte ihre Stirn an seine.  
Er flüsterte: „Meiner Freundschaft kannst du dir sicher sein."

- - -

_Gegenwart_

Samantha legte Dumbledore die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich nehme an, du erwartest eine Erklärung."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu werde ich den Orden einberufen."  
„Der Orden, ja. Ihr seid ein aufgeklärter Haufen. Des öfteren bin ich Lupin begegnet in den letzten Jahren."  
„Diese Treffen waren zu kurz um sich auszutauschen, wie mir berichtet wurde."  
„Das sind sie immer."  
„Ich möchte, dass du bleibst."  
Sie entfernte ihre Hände. „Du traust mir nicht."  
„Als Voldemort vor 14 Jahren seine Macht einbüßte, haben wir uns nur kurz gesprochen. Du warst unheimlich nervös und bist es nun noch viel mehr, dafür gibt es einen Grund."  
Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und entschied sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie holte tief Luft und entspannte sich. „Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen. Ich bleibe."  
„Ich nehme an, du weißt noch wo mein Gästezimmer ist."  
„Lieber würde ich in deinem Büro schlafen."  
„Das tust du nie wieder.", antwortete er vergnügt und zwinkerte ihr zu. Im Gehen warf er hinterher: „Severus ist bestimmt noch wach."

Als der Schulleiter die Tür hinter sich zufallen hörte, war er bereits den halben Korridor hinunter geeilt. Sich darauf konzentrierend bekam er seinen flachen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Gedanken galten ihr und erst in zweiter Linie den Geschehnissen der Nacht. Es konnte wahrhaftig sein, dass sie getan hatte, wozu sie aufgebrochen war. Das würde alles verändern.


	4. 3 Kapitel - Gezeichnet

3. Kapitel – Gezeichnet

Gegenwart

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie fühlte, nahm allen Optimismus, den sie in sich auftreiben konnte und klopfte an die Tür.  
„Herein."  
Samantha betrat den Raum, Severus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr direkt am Kamin. Sie sah sich um, der Schreibtisch war voller Pergamente, eine Lesebrille blitzte dazwischen hervor. Was würde er tun, wenn der Krieg vorbei war?  
„Samantha."  
Er war aufgestanden ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Wie er vor den gemauerten Wänden stand, hochgewachsen, in der schwarzen Robe, sah er furchteinflößend aus.  
'Seine Begrüßung hätte förmlicher ausfallen können.' versuchte sie sich zu fangen und ging auf ihn zu. In höflichem Abstand innehaltend stellte sie fest, dass sie beinahe gleich groß waren. Das letzte Mal, dass sie mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten als nötig war um festzustellen, dass der jeweils andere sich gerade nicht in tödlicher Gefahr befand, war über 20 Jahre her. Sie wussten nichts voneinander, außer dem Offensichtlichen. Die wenigen Male, die sie sich begegnet waren, waren Todesser nicht weit, doch sie kannten die gegenseitige Rolle nicht, konnten nur vermuten.  
„Wir können uns gut verstellen. Vermutlich der Hauptgrund, warum wir überlebt haben. Aber jetzt sehen wir uns an und kennen uns nicht mehr."  
„Das haben wir so gewählt, Sam. Und zwar beide. Es war notwendig."  
Sie verminderte die zwei Meter Entfernung von ihm durch einen großen Schritt, hielt aber die Hände geöffnet zu ihm.  
„Ja, auch ich habe diesen Weg gewählt. Und ich werde dir auf deinem nicht in die Quere kommen, wenn du mich wegschicken möchtest. Doch wenn ich richtig vermute, was du tust, muss ich dir einige Dinge sagen, damit du weiterhin überleben kannst."  
„Du setzt voraus, dass ich nichts davon bereits weiß."  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Severus Snape, die Fledermaus Hogwarts' wurde ihrem bissigen Ruf gerecht. Sie unterdrückte den starken Impuls wieder zurückzutreten.  
„Du wirst dir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe."  
Der dunkle Mann zuckte nicht einmal. Er war stärker gealtert als andere in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten, die fettigen Haare umrahmten sein fahles Gesicht und den undurchdringlichen Blick, die schwarzen Augen. Sie waren sich so wenig ähnlich.  
„Es tut mir leid, Severus."  
„Sprich."  
Sie konnte ihn nicht lesen und würde den Teufel tun es mit seinen Gedanken zu versuchen.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, wer ich bin."  
Keine Rührung. Sie meinte kurz erkannt zu haben, wie sein Atem stockte.  
„Setz dich."  
Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtischs nieder, der meist nur von Schülern besetzt wurde. Kurz ließ sie ihren Kopf kreisen, ihr Nacken knackte. Diese Wachphase dauerte schon viel zu lange, das kommende Gespräch könnte das wichtigste sein.  
„Es ist nicht wie damals, Samantha. Er wurde vorgewarnt und du findest besser schnell heraus von wem. Du konntest ihm Schaden zufügen, doch er wird sich ziemlich schnell erholen."  
„Also ist er nicht geschwächt genug, dass du ihm deine Hilfe verweigern könntest?"  
„Nein."  
„Verdammte Scheiße."  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Von dieser Mimik hatte sie schon gehört. Es lag Spott in seiner Stimme.  
„Was hattest du denn erwartet?"  
„Nicht, dass wir derart auflaufen."  
„Die Gefahr besteht wohl immer."  
„Ich bin keine deiner Schülerinnen, Severus Snape."  
Er schwieg.  
„Das Risko, das ich eingegangen bin, war zu hoch."  
„Es war vor allem für andere zu hoch. Man könnte meinen, du wärst alt genug um das genauer einzuschätzen."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie alt ich bin."  
„Richtig."  
Sie strich fest mit den Handflächen über die Stuhllehnen ohne sie mit den Fingern zu berühren, schlug sie dann flach zusammen mit den Daumen an den Lippen. Sich nach vorne lehnend stütze sie ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
„Wir waren mal Geschwister."  
Er lehnte sich ebenfalls vor, legte die Hände übereinander und antwortete: „Dieser Krieg hat viel verändert aber sicher nicht das."

14 Jahre zuvor, 31. Oktober

Chaos war ausgebrochen. Nur wenige Minuten waren verstrichen, in denen sie es nicht gewagt hatte auch nur aufzublicken und plötzlich, als die Bestätigung eingetroffen war, dröhnte die Luft. Einige versuchten schleunigst ihre Haut zu retten, es mussten Lügen erdacht oder Reue vorgegaukelt, vielleicht sogar eine Flucht vorbereitet werden. Andere dachten sofort an Rache, an einen letzten Angriff, einen Aufstand gegen den Fall der eigentlich zum Sieg Bestimmten. Es war hektisch, doch gleich würde es vorbei sein, niemand würde sich lange hier aufhalten. Es war vorbei. Niemand konnte das bestreiten. Die wirklich Treuen waren längst verschwunden. Sie würden ihren Meister suchen und sie würden alles tun um seiner Sache weiter zu dienen.  
Lucius hatte sie panisch angesehen, bevor er mit der zweiten Gruppe ging. Er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, er war vorbereitet, weil er sich in den wichtigen Kreisen im Ministerium ebenso aufhielt wie hier. Er war gerade unwichtig.  
Severus war gleichzeitig mit der ersten Gruppe verschwunden, aber sicher nicht gemeinsam mit ihr. Ihn musste sie als erstes finden, doch da sie nicht den Ansatz einer Ahnung hatte, wo, entschied sie sich es dort zu versuchen, wo sie auch Dumbledore würde als nächstes antreffen können.

Nur ein einziger Umweg um sicher zu gehen nicht verfolgt zu werden. Sie apparierte in ihre Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, atme einmal tief ein und aus, während sie vor den Fenstern die ersten Feuerwerke sah und sofort weiter an das Tor Hogwarts'. Der Apparierschutz bestand, das war ein gutes Zeichen, doch sie wurde erwartet.  
"Du bist ein Spion."  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die vor Wut verzerrte Grimasse und huschte an ihr vorbei zum Schloss.  
"Schlechter Zeitpunkt, Lucius." Sie ging los.  
Er schrie: "Verräter!"  
Samantha nahm überrascht den Blitz wahr, ein Schlag fuhr durch ihren Körper, sie fiel auf die Knie, rollte sich keuchend auf den Rücken um dem zweiten Fluch zu entgehen. Den dritten schwang ihr Gegner nutzlos in den Himmel, in Rage, nicht wissend, was er tut. Gerade einmal genug Zeit um sich aufzurichten und zu begreifen, was hier geschah, der vierte traf. Sie schmeckte Blut und erwischte im Ärmel ihren eigenen Zauberstab.  
Sie krächzte: "Lucius, tu das nicht."  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Sie war unbewaffnet und von der Wucht des Zaubers derart getroffen, dass sie eine Rippe knacken hörte. Sie wich wieder aus, schmiss sich rollend ihm entgegen um eine weniger klar umrissene Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Dem Sectum sempra war sie entkommen, der nächste Fluch warf sie flach auf den Rücken, direkt zu seinen Füßen. Mit beiden Stäben auf sie gerichtet, beugte Malfoy sich zu ihr hinunter, Strähnen seines blonden Haares wirr im Gesicht und mit irren Augen.  
"Du hast mich verraten."  
Samantha wollte ihn bitten das nicht zu tun, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ihr Schädel schien zu bersten, sie nahm den Blutgeschmack nicht mehr wahr. Ihr Überlebenswille übernahm die Kontrolle, die Erde unter ihr begann zu vibrieren. Irgendwo auf dem Gelände schrien Menschen, es flogen Blitze, ein Schild baute sich kurz zwischen ihnen auf nur um augenblicklich wieder zusammen zu brechen. Lucius zögerte, die Luft um ihn surrte. Wieder hörte sie Rufe, sie hörte sogar ihren Namen, doch sie wurden leiser. Sie glühte, in ihr sammelte sich Energie, ihr Atem wurde flach. Eine Sekunde später riss die Erde auf und Lucius krachte drei Meter zurück an einen Baum.

Samantha rührte sich, setzte sich auf und starrte den hechelnden Mann an, der mühsam und sich an dem Baum abstützend versuchte aufzustehen. Sie stand auf, der Boden war rußgeschwärzt und ging auf ihn zu. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend beugte sie sich um ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich zu nehmen, ihre Hände brannten, Blut lief ihr ins Auge, ein weiterer Knochen im Arm fühlte sich gebrochen an.  
"Ich sagte, tu das nicht."  
Er brauchte nur einen Moment um zu begreifen, was passiert war.  
"Was..."  
"Verschwinde."  
Eine Sekunde sah er sie noch entsetzt an, dann war er appariert.

Langsam ließ die Spannung in ihr nach.  
"Das war Lucius Malfoy, er hat seine Todessermaske hier gelassen." sagte jemand, es folgten schwere, ungleichmäßige Schritte.  
Schnell griff sie nach Lucius' Maske und steckte sie in ihren Umhang. Sie konnte spüren, dass sie noch von einer zweiten Person angesehen wurde. Ganz sicher wer es war, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es stand ein Urteil aus. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in blaue Augen.  
"Albus."  
Er sah sie nur an. Nach einem Augenblick senkte er den Blick und sprach: "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also nur das Wichtigste. Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Ja."  
"Müssen wir etwas wissen?"  
Sie riss sich zusammen. "Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt, der dunkle Lord ist gefallen."  
"Etwas Neues, Mädchen!", fauchte Alastor sie an.  
Ganz entgegen ihrer Art zuckte sie zusammen, Dumbledore merkte es und hielt seinen Freund mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zurück.  
"Wir treffen uns wieder hier, in einer Stunde."

Die beiden Männer schritten durch das Tor, nickten sich zu zum Zeichen, dass alles ablaufen sollte, wie besprochen und apparierten getrennt voneinander. Samantha wandte sich zum Schloss und ging los. Wie in Trance bewegte sie sich über das Gelände, den kürzesten Weg eingeschlagen. Durch das Portal der Großen Halle nahm sie Geflüster wahr, beeilte sich weiterzukommen, knickte auf der ersten Treppe mit dem Fuß um und ließ die Hand am Geländer. Im dritten Stock angekommen durchdrang urplötzlich ein Schrei das Gemäuer.  
"Dumbledore!" Seine Stimme.  
Severus rannte auf sie zu und beinahe an ihr vorbei, sie warf sich ihm in den Weg, brachte ihn ins Straucheln. Wie im Wahn schlug er um sich, erwischte ihren Hals und drückte fest zu. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern, schüttelte ihn, während er ihr gefährlich lange die Luft abschnitt. Sie erkennend ließ er von ihr ab und rannte weiter, sie hatte sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht gesehen und rannte hinterher. Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, lehnte sie sich gegen die sperrangelweit offene Tür. Die Augen des Mannes irrten durch den Raum.  
"Er ist nicht hier, Severus."  
Sie konnte so nicht bei ihm bleiben, er musste seiner Wut Herr werden, das ging nicht in ihrer Anwesenheit, also hinkte sie die Wendeltreppe hinter dem Wasserspeier wieder hinunter, schaffte noch ein Stockwerk, blieb in einer Trickstufe hängen und dann einfach dort sitzen.

Sie saß noch dort, als Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Der dunkle Lord hatte eine schwere Niederlage erlitten und war vorerst keine Gefahr mehr. Lily und James waren tot. Er hatte den kleinen Harry zu seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Mit seiner Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall war er nun wieder im Schloss angekommen, hatte die versammelten Schüler in der Großen Halle kurz informiert, dass die Gerüchte stimmten und verschwand während des Jubels schnell wieder. Im ersten Stock sahen sie dann die junge Frau mitten auf der Treppe sitzen. Tiefe Schnitte im Gesicht, blutverschmiert, mit rußgeschwärzten Armen, in einer seltsam geraden Haltung und mit einem ungesund abgewinkelten Fuß, der halb in einer Trickstufe steckte. Sie lebte.

McGonagall überwand das Schreckensbild nicht so schnell. Sie stand noch auf ihrem Fleck, als Dumbledore schon zu der jungen Frau geeilt und vor ihr in die Knie gegangen war. Die Professorin sah stumm zu wie ihr Kollege Samanthas Gesicht vorsichtig in die Hände nahm und mit Küssen bedeckte. Beide weinten, minutenlang, sie flüsterte in einem fort, zu leise, als dass die Lehrerin es verstehen konnte. Nur langsam wurden sie ruhiger, Samantha legte ihre Arme um Albus' Hals und ließ sich hochziehen, genau darauf bedacht ihren Fuß nicht zu bewegen. Er befreite sie aus der Stufe und besah sich akribisch die schlimmsten Wunden. Den verdrehten Fuß richtete er mit einem Spruch, es knackte laut, Samantha gab aber keinen Mucks von sich. Die Blutungen waren alle nicht mehr stark und schnell gestillt. Er wollte sie die Treppe hinauf stützen, doch sie ließ ihn los und wandte sich nach unten.  
"Ich werde Madame Pomfrey bitten den Rest zu erledigen, Severus wartet auf dich."  
Es stahl sich ein verletzlicher Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des älteren Mannes, ohne eine Wort wandte er sich nach oben und ging ein wenig schwerfälliger als sonst. Samantha drehte sich zu McGonagall.  
"Danke für Ihre Zurückhaltung."  
Die Lehrerin ergriff ihre Hand: "Es ist wundervoll Sie lebend zu sehen."

Gegenwart

"Hattest du Zeit Albus zu berichten?"  
"Das überlasse ich dir."  
Samantha rieb sich über die Stirn. "Ich habe versagt."  
"Es ist töricht anzunehmen, du könntest das alleine tun."  
"Ich war nicht allein, Severus."  
"Irrelevant."  
"Was tue ich jetzt?"  
"Finde heraus, wer dich verraten hat und wieviel er weiß. Fang bei Lucius an."  
"Lucius war es nicht."  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Sie entschied sich für eine gekürzte Wahrheit.  
"Ich bin ihm noch begegnet. Er hätte es mir unter die Nase gerieben."  
Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Dann solltest du bei Bellatrix anfangen."  
Samantha legte eine Hand in die Mitte des Tisches.  
„Ich vertraue dir. Wie immer."  
Ohne nennenswertes Zögern legte er seine Hand auf ihre.

Er musste sich dringend die Beine vertreten. Der Morgen dämmerte, er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden, sein Gästezimmer war ungenutzt geblieben, doch sie hatte versprochen zu bleiben. Vermutlich hatten auch weder sie noch Severus ein Auge zugetan. Ein Glas Wein mit Minerva und das Durchsprechen der Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren, die sie mit Samantha in Verbindung bringen konnten, hatte geholfen, doch dass sie nach Voldemorts Fall vor vierzehn Jahren abgetaucht war und er erst durch Severus erfahren hatte, dass sie zurückgekehrt war... er übersah irgendetwas.  
Er betrat gerade die Eingangshalle, als Samantha vom Kerkeraufgang zum Portal eilte ohne ihn zu bemerken. Dumbledore ließ sich bewusst davon vereinnahmen, wie schön sie ist, so lange waren sie sich nicht begegnet und immernoch war sie um keinen Tag gealtert.  
Ihr folgend schlug er den Weg zum See ein und sah ihr mit einigem Abstand zu, wie sie sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen ließ, die Beine verschränkte und den Kopf in die Hände stützte.  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und blickte kurz darauf in Albus' gütige Augen. Er lächelte schwach und setzte sich neben sie auf den vom Tau feuchten Boden. Nachdem sie sich einige Zeit angeschwiegen und einträchtig den vom erwachenden Kraken erzeugten Wellen zugesehen hatten, durchbrach sie die Stille.  
„Der Tag, an dem der dunkle Lord fiel, was dachtest du?"  
Er seufzte. Beinahe unmerklich, aber sie hörte es. Dann zog er sie an sich, sie lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn, sich gewahr, dass sie diese Nähe sehr lange nicht hatten. Es war körperlich spürbar wie er nach einem Anfang suchte, sie unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
"Als ich dir sagte, dass Severus auf dich wartet, was dachtest du?"  
Da Albus schwieg, löste sich Samantha aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen schimmerten in der aufgegangenen Sonne. Sie wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, es dauerte lange, bis er sich fing.  
"Ich habe ihn zum Spion gemacht, ihn gezwungen alles zu riskieren und dann die nicht retten können, für die er das tat." Er schluckte. "Ich hatte ihm Schutz versprochen und habe ihn zu Voldemort zurückgeschickt."  
Bevor er den Kopf senken konnte griff sie nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.  
„Ich kann dich nicht davon frei sprechen. Du hast getan, was nötig war und Severus weiß das. Das ändert nichts. Wir haben alle Opfer gebracht und wir haben auch alle davon profitiert."  
„Nicht die, die ihr Leben gelassen haben, Samantha. Bei Severus bin ich mir manchmal nicht sicher ob er das musste."


	5. 4 Kapitel - Geheimnis

4. Kapitel - Geheimnis

"Er hat viel geopfert, aber er lebt.", schloss sie und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.  
"Ich habe den Orden zusammengerufen." sagte Dumbledore.  
"Und du erwartest, dass ich Bericht erstatte.", stellte sie fest.  
"Ich werde alles mir Mögliche tun, damit du nicht für das nächste Jahrzehnt verschwindest ohne verstanden zu haben, was dich zu dieser Flucht getrieben hat.", entgegnete er.  
Samantha legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
"Wie weit wirst du gehen um mich dazu zu zwingen?" fragte sie ihn.  
Albus griff nach ihrer Hand, nicht fest genug um ihr weh zu tun, spürte aber dennoch den Schauer, der sie durchlief.  
Er erschrak: "Bei Merlin, was habe ich getan, dass du Angst vor mir hast?"  
Während sie aufstand, den Blick immer noch auf den See fixiert, versuchte sie ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihr Mund bewegte sich, doch sie schien die Worte nicht sprechen zu können.  
Nach einigen Ansätzen brachte sie nur heraus: "Ich habe Angst vor deinem Urteil."  
"Und du gehst lieber statt mir die Chance zu geben dir zu sagen, dass es unwichtig ist, was du getan hast?"  
Sie dreht sich um und sah ihn, der immer noch im Gras saß, fest an.  
"Nein.", sagte sie deutlich und mit einem festen Ausdruck in den Augen reichte sie ihm die Hände und zog ihn mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft hoch.  
"Das letzte Mal, als ich diesen Blick bei dir gesehen habe, war nach deinem Kampf mit Lucius Malfoy. Du hattest entschieden ihn vor Verfolgung zu schützen, als du seine Maske eingesteckt hast."  
Sie ging nur begrenzt auf seine Worte ein: "Mad-Eye hat geschwiegen. Ich werde ihm dafür danken, wenn ich dich zum Treffen des Ordens begleite."  
Albus nickte. Sie hatte 'wenn' gesagt, nicht 'falls'.

"Albus, Severus hat die wichtige Information schon geliefert. Ich habe die Situation verschlimmert, ich habe mich überschätzt und eurer Sache geschadet."  
In ihren Augen konnte er eine Bitte erkennen, doch sie sprach sie nicht aus.  
"Er konnte seine Stellung bewahren, wie auch immer er das angestellt hat, doch der dunkle Lord weiß nun von mir, er wird wütend sein."  
Dumbledore zog die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ja, Albus, ich habe versagt."  
Nun war ihm klar, warum sie so wenig Widerstand leistete sich dem Orden gegenüber zu stellen. In der gerade erst entstandenen Erkenntnis hatte sie nicht das Gefühl noch etwas verlieren zu können, die Tarnung selbst zerstört, den Bruder in Lebensgefahr gebracht und den eigenen Nutzen für alle reduziert. Ihr war der Überraschungsmoment genommen, doch eigentlich müsste sie wissen, dass ihre Fähigkeiten reichten um eine der wichtigsten Personen im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit zu sein. Dumbledore hatte gesehen wozu sie im Stande war, damals, vor 14 Jahren. Ihre Magie war anders, das hatten sie sehr schnell herausgefunden und noch wusste er nicht einmal, was sie an Wissen erlangt hatte, seit sie sich nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Samantha war der Spion, der eingeplant gewesen war, wenn er auch nie gewollt hatte, dass sie so weit ging. Sie war es aus freien Stücken geworden. Obwohl sie beide in ihrer Suche nie herausfinden konnten, woher ihre Besonderheit kam, war Dumbledore sich immer gewahr, wie mächtig die so jung wirkende Frau war. Sie schien das diesmal wieder zu vergessen. Oder zu verdrängen.

Der Tag hatte begonnen.  
"Du musst dich beim Frühstück sehen lassen.", stellte sie das Offensichtliche fest und nahm seinen dargebotenen Arm.  
Sie gingen etwas enger beieinander als üblich zur Großen Halle. Davor trafen sie McGonagall, ihre Begrüßung fiel inniger aus als erwartet, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin schloss sie kurz in die Arme und hieß sie "Willkommen zu Hause.", Samanthas Augen wurden feucht.  
Eine Frau in pinker Strickjacke kam auf sie zu. Wichtige Leute kannte sie, auch wenn dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Umbridge. Samantha kannte sich auch deswegen aus um zu wissen von wem sie sich unter allen Umständen fernhalten musste. Es gab keinen Grund sich zu verbergen. Es hatte sie viel Zeit und Disziplin gekostet diese Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, Dumbledores Rat war ihr erst zur Hilfe geworden, als sie von ihm getrennt war. Nun brauchte sie nur noch Sekunden um Energie in dem Maße zu schaffen und abzugeben, wie sie es beabsichtigte. Es verschaffte ihr Macht darüber, was sie ausstrahlte. Umbridge ging keinen weiteren Schritt mehr. Die Verabschiedung von Albus war kurz und mit der geflüsterten Versicherung zu bleiben versehen.  
Als sie um die Ecke bog um in seinem Büro zu warten, hörte sie noch die gekünselte Stimme der pinken Kröte: "Wer war das, Dumbledore? Gäste unterliegen einer Anmeldungspflicht."

***

Die Versammlung des Ordens fand erst abends statt, zu viele Lehrer waren involviert, und nach Severus' Bericht war klar, dass es nicht so eilte, wie ursprünglich gehofft. Vom Grimmauldplatz hatte sie zuvor nichts gewusst, geschweige denn ihn je betreten. Der Geheimniswahrer, Albus, musste ihr die Adresse nennen und hatte dazu die wichtigsten Dinge erklärt. Es war der Stammsitz der Blacks, sie war gespannt auf all die alten Zauber, die dort noch wirken würden, hielt sich aber zurück davon zu sprechen, vermutlich war das Funkeln in ihren Augen eh nicht zu übersehen.

Es war die erste Sitzung an der sie teilnahm, der kleine Küchenraum war voll, sie waren die letzten. Die Hogwartslehrer waren nicht überrascht, dass sie Albus begleitete, einige andere schauten interessiert, der Werwolf zog die Luft ein und es traf sie ein eiskalter Blick von Sirius Black. McGonagall setzte sich gerade neben Severus, die meisten Plätze waren bereits vergeben, sie identifizierte Kingsley Shackebolt aus dem Ministerium, stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Kopfenden unbesetzt blieben und auch Albus sich nicht dorthin begab. Er nahm neben seiner Stellvertreterin Platz und wartete geduldig, bis Samantha sich durchgerungen hatte ihm zu folgen und sich hinter ihm an die Wand zu lehnen. Eigentlich war nahe bei der Tür ihre bevorzugte Stelle, Albus wusste das, doch er musste sie jetzt in seiner Nähe wissen. Er richtete sich nicht auf um zu sprechen, die Aufmerksamkeit hatte er bereits.  
"Dies ist Samantha, die bereits sehr viel länger für unsere Seite kämpft, als der Orden existiert. Ich hoffe heute auf einen Informationsaustausch. Sofern alle einverstanden sind, fangen wir an und sehen dann, inwieweit sie und Severus unser Wissen ergänzen können."  
Severus schickte Blicke umher, die seine Schüler sicher in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnten. Dass sie in einem Satz genannt wurden, hieß auf gar keinen Fall, dass er nach ihr gefragt werden würde. Black ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und ergriff das Wort.  
"Jemandem blind zu vertrauen halte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für angebracht."  
Samantha öffnete den Mund, doch Albus war schneller.  
Seine Stimme war leise und fest: "Ich bürge für sie."  
Im Raum hätte man eine Nadel fallen hören können.

Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, hauchte leise: "Das ist nicht nötig.", und trat einen Schritt vor.  
"Meine Intention ist nicht in diesen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden. Ich trete vor euch, weil ich die Dinge beeinflusst habe und zu Erkenntnissen gekommen bin, die euch nutzen werden."  
Sie sah Sirius direkt an.  
"Für manches habe ich Beweise oder Zeugen, für anderes nicht. Auch ohne mir zu vertrauen werdet ihr entscheiden können, welche meiner Worte eure Beachtung verdienen und welche nicht."  
Lupin nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
"Wir sind uns bereits begegnet, du warst eine unerwartete Hilfe, wenn uns bei einzelnen Projekten wieder einmal die Leute fehlten. Es ist uns aber nicht entgangen aus welchen Reihen du dies unbemerkt geleistet hast. Dass dies Vertrauen schwierig macht, musst du verstehen."  
Ihre versuchte Entgegnung wurde von Black unterbrochen.  
"Wir nehmen hier nicht jeden entlaufenen Todesser auf, auch wenn es den Anschein macht."  
Severus stand wider Erwarten nicht auf, seine Stimme durchschnitt aber scharf die Luft.  
"Von dir räudigem Köter kann man leider nicht erwarten, dass du einfach mal den Mund hälst, wenn du keinen Schimmer hast. Ich leiste trotzdem gerne meinen Beitrag dich aufzuklären. Diese Frau hat sich mit der festen Absicht für unsere Seite zu spionieren und in Absprache mit Albus dem dunklen Lord unterworfen als du lächerlicher Wicht noch Zauberkunst gepaukt hast. Ihre Hinweise waren der einzige Grund, dass ich überhaupt in der Lage war diese Arbeit aufzunehmen und ihr Wissen ist mindestens dreimal so viel wert wie dein ganzes vergeudetes Leben."  
Gelassen nahm er Blacks Zauberstab direkt vor seiner Nase wahr und drückte ihn mit seinem eigenen zur Seite.  
"Es ist nicht klug mich zu bedrohen, Hund."  
Sirius steckte seinen Stab mit einer gekonnten Drehung zurück in den Ärmel.  
"Sicher. Ich müsste mittlerweile wissen, dass du einer Konfrontation auf Teufel komm raus aus dem Weg gehen wirst. So verhalten sich Feiglinge."  
Er hatte ihn soweit. Severus sprang zornentbrannt auf, beugte sich erstaunlich weit über den Tisch und drückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle, dieser lachte lauthals los.  
"Du bist lächerlich, Snivelus."  
Leise, aber bestimmt ging Dumbledore ohne einen Finger zu rühren dazwischen.  
"Das reicht jetzt."  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, sodass er Samanthas Arm fühlen konnte. Sie hatte sich nicht geregt, doch ihre Anspannung war deutlich spürbar. Sie legte ihre Hand wieder zurück auf seine Schulter, diese Geste reichte aus um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er rechtzeitig bemerken würde, bevor sie etwas tat.

Lupins Stimme erklang.  
"Du warst auch bei dem letzten Treffen der Werwölfe.", stellte er fest, woher er ihren Geruch kannte und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Ja, ich hatte eine kleinere Auseinandersetzung mit Greyback. Deine Anwesenheit bei diesem Zusammenkommen war mir nicht bewusst."  
Er erklärte mit wenigen Worten, dass es seine Aufgabe war unter den niedrigeren Gefolgsleuten dort für ihre gemeinsame Sache zu werben, offensichtlich, wie wenig ihm dies behagte und wie schwierig und gefährlich es sich gestaltete.  
Um es ihm nicht unangenehmer zu machen, kam Samantha schnell darauf zu sprechen, weswegen sie eigentlich hier war, beginnend bei der Tatsache, dass sie sehr früh in den Kreisen um den dunklen Lord verkehrte, aber erst bei seiner Rückkehr vor wenigen Monaten keine Wahl mehr hatte als das dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Es war ihr unfassbar lange gelungen nur in der untersten Riege einen Namen zu haben, so fiel Voldemort selbst ihre mangelnde Alterung nicht auf, die Masken leisteten dazu einen erheblichen Beitrag.  
Albus' Blick stetig auf sich spürend, war sie zur Seite getreten, gebrauchte beide Hände für ihre Gestik. Ihre Worte hatte sie sich den Tag über zurechtlegen können, so war sie in der Lage klar auszudrücken, was relevant war und die wirklich unangenehmen Stellen zu umschiffen. Sie sprach über den Plan, den sie und ihre Verbündeten gefasst hatten, wie sie ihn ausführten und scheiterten.  
Severus schaltete sich an dieser Stelle ein, erklärte, dass der dunkle Lord keinen dauerhaften Schaden davon getragen hatte, dass er seinen Anhängern nun noch weit misstrauischer gegenüber stand und erwähnte eher beiläufig, dass er und Samantha verwandt waren. Sie währenddessen, die körperliche Nähe zu Albus bewusst meidend, stierte auf einen Schrank hinter Sirius Black, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Sie hatte versagt.

"Und das hilft uns in wiefern weiter?" schlich sich die gelangweilte Stimme von Black in ihre Gedanken, nachdem Severus geendet hatte. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die er während der Erzählungen gezeigt hatte, strafte seine jetzigen Worte Lügen.  
"Das war die Einführung, Hund.", fauchte Severus.  
"Dass die Lage für dich noch schwieriger geworden ist, wissen wir nun.", sagte Minerva ruhig und nickte ihrem Kollegen zu. "Die Frage ist, ob es Konsequenzen für die aktuellen Pläne hat."  
"Die nächste Nachtwache habe ich.", ergriff Arthur Weasley nun das Wort. "Bevor dort nichts passiert, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was sich verändert hat."  
Samantha folgte dem Gespräch still, sie hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging.  
"Er wird seine Anstrengungen so weit verstärken, wie er kann, auch was Potter betrifft."  
Albus fiel Severus ins Wort.  
"Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, doch derzeit ist das noch nicht nötig, Harry hat genug Abstand zum Orden."  
Sirius schnaubte.  
"Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir, Sirius. Er ist noch fast ein Kind, wir müssen ihn fernhalten um seinetwillen." unterstrich Molly Weasley Albus' Worte.  
Nun näherte sich Samantha doch wieder ihrem alten Freund, ging neben ihm in die Hocke und sah hinauf in sein Gesicht.  
"Du hälst ihn fern?"  
Ihr Unglaube war unübersehbar.  
"Es besteht eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, Samantha. Wenn ich zu oft in Harrys Nähe bin, könnte Tom in Versuchung geraten. Das müssen wir verhindern."  
Es sollte eine einfache Erklärung sein für seine Entscheidung, doch die Frau an seiner Seite war entsetzt.  
"Du weißt, wer er ist. Er muss lernen."  
Auf Albus' Kopfschütteln hin wurde ihre Stimme lauter, ihr vorher leises Gespräch hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Ordens.  
"Ich kenne die Prophezeiung, Albus. Muss ich sie dir in Erinnerung rufen?", mahnte sie ihn, sich vollauf bewusst, dass Sirius eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.  
Das sah Albus ähnlich, vermutlich wusste nicht einmal der engste Kreis was Sybill ihm vorausgesagt hatte. Sich selbst musste sie gedanklich rügen, wäre sie an seiner Stelle, würde sie diesen belehrenden Tonfall ganz und gar nicht gutheißen, also legte sie ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf ein Knie, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie verstand.  
Albus legte seine darauf und antwortet: "Ich habe entschieden zu warten."  
Samantha ließ ihre Hand, wo sie war und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, machte deutlich, was sie von seiner Wahl hielt. Einige Sekunden noch versuchte sie in seinen Augen zu lesen ob diese Abfuhr nur für die Zeit der Ordensversammlung galt oder länger, doch er verwehrte ihr den Zugang.

"Alastor, auf ein Wort?"  
Das Treffen war zu Ende gegangen, Samantha musste unbedingt den Auror noch erwischen. Nach so vielen Jahren konnte sie sich endlich bedanken, er hatte ihre Handlungen damals nicht in Frage gestellt, obwohl er ihr bis heute misstraute.  
"Was ihr dunkles Pack untereinander treibt, interessiert mich nicht. Ich kriege Malfoy noch.", spottete er und hinkte durch den Flur davon.  
Sirius Black lehnte im Rahmen der Küchentür und feixte: "Mich interessieren die düsteren Geschichten immer besonders. Möchtest du dich mal aussprechen?"  
Samantha rieb sich fest über die Schläfen. Müde winkte sie ab.  
"Black, ich kann deine Ablehnung gerade nicht erwidern, nicht mal zum Spaß. Um uns ernsthaft zu streiten, wissen wir zu wenig voneinander und Severus' Hass teile ich erst recht nicht. Ich trete dem Orden nicht bei und werde nie wieder ungebeten dein Haus betreten."  
Er drückte sich überrascht zur Seite als sie an ihm vorbei schritt. Vor der Haustür wartete sie auf Albus, noch auf dem Grundstück des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 um nicht von neugierigen Muggeln gesehen zu werden. Er ließ sich Zeit, vermutlich musste er noch mit einzelnen Ordensmitgliedern sprechen. Als er schließlich folgte, drehte sie sich sofort der Straße zu und verließ das Grundstück, wartete, bis er wortlos ihren Arm festhielt und disapparierte.

Als sie ankamen, ließ Albus wie erwartet, ihren Arm nicht los, sondern hakte sich unter. Seine Stimme klang leicht, so sehr, dass sie einen Stich fühlte.  
"Wie lautet das Thema?"  
Samantha hatte nicht viel Auswahl. Über Harry wollte sie nicht mehr sprechen, erst musste er ihre Kritik verarbeitet haben. Über die Arbeit des Phönixordens zu sprechen lief zwangsläufig darauf hinaus, aus dem Abend konnte sie schnell schließen, dass es primär um die Prophezeiung ging. Sie musste bei ihrem ursprünglichen Plan bleiben.  
"Ich denke, ich sollte dir sagen, was mir vor vierzehn Jahren schon durch den Kopf ging."  
Albus ergriff ihre Hände, als sie sich im Gehen zu ihm drehte, sie waren kalt, sie war nervös.  
"Es fällt mir schwer, darüber zu sprechen, besonders mit dir.", versuchte sie sich zu erklären und schaffte es nicht ihn direkt anzusehen. "Unsere Beziehung war immer so..."  
Er fing ihren Blick mit einer Kopfbewegung doch noch auf.  
"...besonders.", beendete sie den Satz.


	6. 5 Kapitel - Teufel

5. Kapitel - Teufel

Albus sah wie verzweifelt sie nach ihrem Thema griff und versuchte ihr zu helfen: "Möchtest du die Definition unserer Beziehung überdenken?"  
Samantha wand ihre Hände in seinem Griff ohne sich daraus lösen zu wollen und blieb weiterhin an seinem Blick haften. "Nein, ganz falsch. Diese Freundschaft bedeutet mir alles. Gerade deswegen fürchte ich mich derart vor deiner Reaktion."  
Kurzentschlossen griff er um ihre Taille, zog sie ganz nah an sich und strich langsam über ihren Rücken. "Was auch immer es ist, Samantha.", bekräftigte er sie.  
"Hör mir einfach nur zu und sag nichts.", unterbrach sie ihn und legte ihre Stirn an seine Schläfe, ihm ins Ohr flüsternd, als müsste sie ihre Worte dennoch möglichst gut verbergen: "Es ist... ."

***

_18 Jahre zuvor - 1977_

Unverkennbar ein Malfoy. Halblanges weißblondes Haar, zu einem losen Zopf zusammengebunden, eine spitze Nase im dünnen Gesicht, nicht ganz so hohe Wangenknochen wie sie selbst und definitiv eine nicht so dürre Gestalt. Eisgraue Augen. Ein wunderschöner junger Mann. Ob diese Erscheinung von seinem beinahe perfektionierten Gehabe gestört oder unterstrichen wurde, wusste sie nicht zu entscheiden. Das erste Mal war es, dass sie sich begegneten. Normalerweise verbrachte ein Todesser seines Ranges nur die wenigen Minuten für Befehle in ihren Reihen. Hier gaben sie sich untereinander Spitznamen, niemand wusste, wer das Gegenüber war. Sie sahen nur die Masken, die kaum Unterschiede aufwiesen, man erkannte sich an Bewegungen, an der Stimme. Meistens musste man gar nicht wissen, mit wem man es zu tun hatte; es galt die Befehle auszuführen, sonst nichts. Es waren nie wirklich wichtige Aufgaben dabei.  
Da stand er also, maskenlos, nur mit der ewigen aus Fleisch und Blut. Der Sproß einer alten magischen Familie, die alles auf reines Blut, Ansehen und Geld setzte, so jemand musste immer eine Maske tragen. Ganz kurz verspürte sie Mitleid. Wie alt mochte er sein?

Die Anordnung lautete in der Winkelgasse "Ordnung zu schaffen". Also zu plündern, zu brandschatzen, zu erpressen, zu foltern, im Falle der Männer - und das waren die meisten - zu vergewaltigen, und zu morden. Willkürlich. Wenn es Beschränkungen gab, wurden diese genannt und derjenige, der sich nicht daran hielt, würde grausam hingerichtet. Sie hatte das bereits einige Male gesehen. Die große Mehrheit des sogenannten Fußvolkes war dumm, oft betrunken, nur vereinzelt wurde der Imperius ausgesprochen um jemanden für eine einzelne Tat gefügig zu machen. Als Frau hatte sie sich einige Male sehr vehement ihrer Haut erwehren müssen um nicht selbst zum Opfer zu werden, einen der Aufdringlicheren hatte sie getötet. Nun genoss sie einen zweifelhaften Ruf.

Malfoy kam auf sie zu. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, warum, sie hatte sich einfach nicht genug konzentriert, nicht genug über einen Auftrag gefreut, der keine Bedingungen hatte und damit versprach 'lustig' zu werden und ihn vermutlich auch einen Moment zu lange angesehen.  
"Gibt es etwas Interessantes, meine Liebe?", kam es süß über seine Lippen.  
Ihre Entscheidung war sofort gefallen, sie gab sich angriffslustig. "Nun, Sir, nichts geht über eine gute Erpressung, doch es ist zu einfach geworden und Schlammblüter vergewaltigen ist nicht unbedingt mein Hobby."  
Der Blonde reckte sein Kinn vor: "Wie heißt du?"  
Sie legte den Kopf schief: "Wir haben hier keine Namen, Sir."  
Lächelnd richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie: "Crucio."  
Der Schmerz strahlte in jede einzelne Faser ihres Seins, sie schrie und wand sich auf dem Boden, bis er nach wenigen Sekunden den Fluch wieder von ihr nahm. Auf allen Vieren fand sie ihren Atem und ihren Herzschlag wieder und blieb dort.  
Das war nicht die erste Folter, die sie ertragen hatte, außerdem hatte sie damit gerechnet, doch nun aufzustehen würde bedeuten sich seiner Frage erneut stellen zu müssen.  
Es war klüger zu warten bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit jemand anderem zu Teil werden ließ. Einer der Namenlosen mit Maske versaute ihr einen stillen Abgang, indem er versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Gerade jetzt durfte sie sich diese Blöße nicht geben, auch wenn die Möglichkeit Malfoy wieder am Hals zu haben, durchaus bestand.  
Mit einem gezischten "Stupor.", wies sie den Mann zurecht. Aus ein paar Metern Entfernung nahm sie das gemurmelte "Interessant." von Malfoy wahr, ignorierte es und ging.  
Vielleicht war nun der Augenblick gekommen, da sie aus der Beobachterposition weiter vordringen musste. Es hatte länger gedauert, als geplant. Sie war jetzt wegen ihres Temperaments aufgefallen. Das war nicht das Gleiche wie mit großen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet zu sein, aber immerhin besser als mit Verschlossenheit die Missgunst Voldemorts auf sich zu ziehen.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, wurde sie urplötzlich am Arm zu Seite gezogen, aus dem Blickfeld der anderen heraus.  
Aus den Schatten sprach eine bekannte Stimme: "Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?"  
"Severus!", keuchte sie überrascht.  
Er ließ von ihr ab, Ekel erschien auf seinem Gesicht: "Dumbledores Spion, ja?"  
Samantha lächelte ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte: "Ich arbeite nur für mich selbst, das hättest du dir aber denken können."  
Sein Blick wurde weniger abschätzig. "Was willst du, Sev?"  
"Du hast ein bisschen viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt, meinst du nicht?", spottete er.  
"Nun, das war meine feste Absicht. Was auch immer du gedenkst hiermit zu erreichen, lass es. Du machst, was du willst, ich werde dich dafür nicht verurteilen - auch etwas, was du wissen müsstest. Aber auch ich erledige die Dinge so, wie ich es für richtig halte. Niemandem habe ich dabei die Treue geschworen."  
Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, sich mit den deutlichen Sätzen seines Misstrauens zu entledigen, doch er ging weiter, sein Verstand klar und lösungsorientiert wie immer: "Es darf keine Verbindung zwischen uns feststellbar sein und wir müssen einen Weg finden den Kontakt zu halten um uns nicht in die Quere zu kommen."  
"Das klingt schon viel eher nach dir.", nickte sie ihm zu. "Ich werde einen Weg finden und dir Bescheid geben. Doch jetzt habe ich zu tun."  
Im Gehen warf sie ihm ein "Pass auf dich auf, Sev." hinterher ohne es allzu ernst zu meinen. Er konnte auf sich aufpassen. Ohne sie im Rücken zu haben besser als mit ihr.

***

_ein Jahr später 1978_

"Der dunkle Lord will dich sehen." Lucius strotzte nur so vor Stolz.  
Er war es, der sie in die Gruppe aufgenommen hatte, die er brauchte um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Er hatte dieses Mädchen entdeckt und zu etwas Nützlichem geformt, dafür würde ihm nun auch die Anerkennung zukommen.  
"Ruhm gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die ich anstrebe.", sagte Samantha gelangweilt, stand jedoch auf und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich würde mich natürlich niemals weigern.", schloss sie.  
Der blonde Mann, so jung, lachte verächtlich. "Es wird eine ganz besonders spannende Begegnung, wenn du dich so wenig im Griff hast."  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Lucius."  
Bevor sie die Tür öffnen könnte, zwang er sie wieder zum Stehenbleiben. "Er wird jedes Wort entlarven, lüg ihn nicht an."  
Sie stieß ihn weg: "Ich weiß, wen ich treffe." und trat durch die Tür.

Samantha betrachtete ganz genau den dunklen Lord, nur diesen sehend und all das Wissen, das sie über ihn hatte, tief in sich verbergend. Sie sah nicht den Jungen aus Albus' Erinnerung, sie sah die große, dürre Gestalt, vollständig in schwarz gehüllt. Die zu schlitzförmigen Nüstern geschrumpfte Nase, die roten Augen. Seine Präsenz war die eines Herrschers, das machte es ihrem Gefühl einfacher, sich darauf einzulassen, dass sie hier der Diener war. Ein folgsamer Diener, der möglicherweise gelobt wurde, doch immernoch ein Diener, nichts anderes.  
"Mein Lord.", brachte sie ehrfürchtig heraus und neigte den Kopf. "Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"  
Voldemort stand vor dem Kamin, es brannte kein Feuer.  
"Du wirst mir deinen Namen nennen.", zischte er mehr, als dass er es aussprach.  
Samantha sah ihn offen an, sie musste zulassen, dass er in ihren Geist eindrang. "Entschuldigt, mein Lord, ich kenne meinen Namen nicht."  
In ihren Gedanken fand er detailliert, aber brüchig Antworten, exakt so, wie Kindheitserinnerungen aussahen, nur wusste er eben nicht, dass es nicht ihre waren.  
"In Ordnung."  
Schlagartig verließ er ihren Kopf, es war als würde er den Pfahl ziehen, den er ihr vorher ins Hirn gerammt hatte. Ein Ziehen und Erleichterung durchströmte sie.  
"Du wirst weiterhin unter Lucius arbeiten, ich erwarte Ergebnisse."  
"Natürlich, mein Lord."

Lucius hob wieder sein Kinn an, blickte auf sie herab. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm sagen, dass diese Geste ihn irgendwann einmal das Leben kosten könnte, doch sein Verhalten faszinierte sie auch. Er schien manchmal wirklich zu glauben, dass er überlegen war, nicht ahnend, dass die Frau vor ihm über ein halbes Jahrhundert älter war als er, all ihre Erfahrung, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Können stellte ihn in den Schatten. Als sie gestern zusammen gefoltert hatten, getötet hatten, ihre Informationen erlangten, da blitzte kurz Überraschung darüber auf, zu was sie in der Lage war. Sie hatte ihm nicht ihr magisches Können gezeigt, einem Todesser ihr Persönlichstes zeigen stand nicht zur Debatte, aber die Art der Befragung war besonders, ihre Rhetorik, ihre Grausamkeit. Da erinnerte sie ihn kurz an seine zukünftige Schwägerin Bellatrix, nur weniger unüberlegt und weniger dem Dunklen Lord ergeben als ihrer gemeinsamen Sache. Doch diesen Gedanken gab er sich gerade nicht hin, viel mehr war er dabei ihren Körper zu mustern, sie hatte den Umhang abgelegt und saß in einem langen schwarzen Kleid vor ihm, das nicht eng genug anlag um ihm wirklich einen Einblick zu geben, hochgeschlossen und mit weiten Ärmeln.  
Wie es der Anstand gebot, würde er ein Reinblut heiraten, Narzissa Black, sie kannten sich und hatten grundsätzlich ähnliche Ansichten, es würde funktionieren. Das Mädchen vor ihm hatte keinerlei Herkunft vorzuweisen, doch sie faszinierte ihn. Sein Charme hatte schon einige Frauen in seinen Armen enden lassen, Samantha war sich seiner Absichten bewusst, trotzdem saß sie dort und ließ ihn auf sich zukommen.

***

_Gegenwart_

"Es war Liebe.", brachte sie stockend heraus. "Dunkle, leid-, und... totbringende Liebe."  
Albus' zwang sich seine streichelnden Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken nicht zu stoppen und weiter ruhig zu atmen.  
"Wir haben gefoltert und ich habe mich daran ergötzt."  
Er spürte deutlich ihren zuckenden Wangenmuskel, es wohl nicht wagend sich an ihn zu lehnen. Es kostete sie sehr viel Kraft diesen Satz auszusprechen, es kostete ihn so viel Hoffnung ihn zu hören.  
"Es hat dich verändert.", flüsterte er. "So sehr, wie du es nicht für möglich gehalten hast."  
Samantha wich völlig unerwartet von ihm, das Kinn tief, die Fäuste geballt.  
"Du verstehst nicht, Albus. Ich war niemals die Lichtbringerin, für die du mich so ausdauernd gehalten hast." Ein Schnauben entwich ihrer Kehle, doch ihre Gesichtszüge wurden schnell wieder gleichmäßig, sie sprach ruhig und schnell: "Was ich als Todesserin getan habe, war nicht erzwungen und selten notwendig um dem gerecht zu werden weswegen ich dazu wurde. Es war alles in mir, Albus. All die Grausamkeit kam aus den Tiefen meiner Seele und ich war erleichtert sie freisetzen zu können. Dass Lucius ein Teil davon werden konnte, lag nicht daran, dass er Macht über mich hatte. Ich wollte das alles tun."  
Mitten in ihrem Redefluss unterbrach er sie durch seine erhobene Hand, wurde gefährlich angeblitzt und musste ein scharfes "Ruhe!", entgegensetzen um sie zu stoppen.  
"Du verschwendest deine Zeit darauf mich davon überzeugen zu wollen, was für ein schlechter Mensch du seist."  
Seine nächsten Worte unterstrich er indem er den Kopf hob und sie ernst durch seine Halbmondbrille ansah: "Das wird dir nicht gelingen."  
Laut atmete sie aus und wurde wieder mit einer Handbewegung zurechtgewiesen.  
"Du hast Furchtbares getan und ich werde es zu gegebener Zeit genauer wissen wollen. Es ist, hier gebe ich dir Recht, wohl weit furchtbarer als ich es hätte ahnen können. Du warst zu lange und zu tief in diesen Kreisen, ich wusste, dass sie auf dich einen starken Einfluss haben könnten, du warst viel zu interessiert und nicht stark genug verwurzelt."  
Ihr entgeisterter Ausdruck wurde wütend, Albus hatte seinen Fehler schon entdeckt, bevor sie ihn ihm ins Gesicht donnern konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid, Samantha. Ich habe nie versucht dich zu lenken, meine Worte waren immer ehrlich und ich habe dir immer vertraut. Schon bevor du das erste Mal zu den Todessern gingst, habe ich dir meine Bedenken mitgeteilt."  
"Du wusstest es."  
"Nicht, dass es so schlimm kommen würde."  
Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie wich einen zurück. Bittend streckte er die Arme nach ihr aus.  
"Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über Gellert erzählte?"  
Die Erkenntnis überrollte sie, sie erstarrte.  
"Meinst du, ich würde dich wegen deiner schrecklichen Taten verurteilen, wenn ich weiß, und ich werde darauf bestehen müssen es von dir zu hören, dass du sie bereust?"  
"Du wirst sie nicht vergessen, genauso wenig wie ich."  
"Das dürfen wir auch nicht. Aber ich sehe die Abscheu in deinem Gesicht, Samantha."  
"Ich verabscheue nicht, was ich getan habe, wenn es notwendig war.", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme.  
Albus hatte befürchtet, dass sie darauf beharren würde. Obwohl sie einen so langen Lebensabschnitt intensiv geteilt hatten, waren sie von Anfang an verschieden, was diese Dinge betraf. Samantha hatte weit weniger Skrupel als er, oft ging das so weit, dass der Zweck die alleinige Instanz für ihr Handeln war. Seine eigene dunkle Seite war ihm früh aufgefallen, seitdem hielt er sich fern von Macht um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten. Doch ihre war kohlrabenschwarz. Natürlich wusste er das früh, sie hatte gern Spiele gespielt, aber nie versucht zu verbergen, welch großes Interesse sie auch an schwarzer Magie hatte, immer in der Hoffnung, sie könnte sich dadurch auch selbst verstehen. Ihn ließ der Gedanke nicht los, sie könnte mehr über ihre Eigenarten herausgefunden haben in der langen Zeit, in der sie keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten.  
"Was ist mit dem, das nicht notwendig war, Sam? Wie denkst du darüber?"  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg einige Sekunden. Ihr Ausdruck wurde nun offensichtlich verletzt. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, hatte aber keine Wahl. Seine Traurigkeit darüber konnte sie sehen, das war ihm klar, ob sie es ausnutzte, würde sich zeigen.  
"Das weißt du, Albus."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln hatten beide Severus wahrgenommen, ignorierten ihn aber. Er blieb in einem geringen Abstand stehen.  
"Ich muss es hören."  
Er konnte jetzt kein Erbarmen haben, es hing soviel davon ab, ob sie ihre Taten wirklich bereute. Ihre Freundschaft hing davon ab. Es lief Albus kalt den Rücken herunter, sie kannten sich gut. Diese Beziehung war immer riskant gewesen, doch sollte sie sich so entscheiden, müssten sie Feinde sein. Möglicherweise ging ihr ähnliches durch den Kopf, denn einige Male bewegten sich ihre Lippen ohne dass ihnen ein Laut entfuhr. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass sein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war und sie es nicht enttäuschen würde.  
Urplötzlich schlug Samantha mit den Armen um sich ohne etwas treffen zu wollen und brüllte den dunklen Himmel über sich an.  
"Ich schäme mich! Es zerreißt mich den Schmerz genossen zu haben! Ich habe alles verloren, was ich an Unschuld hatte!"  
Nach diesem kurzen Ausbruch herrschte lange Stille. Samantha hatte die Augen geschlossen, Albus und Severus sahen sie an und warteten.  
"Du warst jung, Albus. Ich bin es nicht. Die Hölle tat sich vor mir auf und ich fand sie schlichtweg interessant, habe mir einen Dämonen gesucht und mit ihm gewütet, monatelang."  
"Was ist danach passiert?" Seine Stimme beinahe sachlich, aber weiterhin eindringlich. Er war erleichtert, ließ es sich aber noch nicht anmerken.  
"Ich habe mich beim Anblick meines Spiegelbildes übergeben."


	7. 6 Kapitel - Reue

6. Kapitel - Reue

_Gegenwart_

Sie wich nicht weiter zurück, als er sich näherte, brachte keine Gegenwehr auf, als er sie an den Schultern packte, flehte ihn nur mit den Augen an. Albus hatte gehört was er hören musste, doch sie bat ihn weiter zu gehen. Trotzdem sie in der Manipulation ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen Perfektion bewiesen hatte, vertraute er ihr einmal mehr. Sie würde ihm ihr Innerstes zeigen.  
"Legilimens."

***

_16 Jahre zuvor - 1979_

Der Raum, in dem sie aufwachte, war dunkel, schwere Vorhänge schirmten das Sonnenlicht ab. Kurz musste sie überlegen, in wessen Wohnung sie schlief, der verwirrende Gedanke folgte, wie sie das nicht wissen konnte.  
Es war ihre und es war nichts Neues, dass sie alleine aufwachte obwohl sie in Gesellschaft eingeschlafen war. Diese Art von Beziehung sollte das auch nicht sein, Samantha hatte nur eine wage Ahnung, was der Mann, mit dem sie die Nacht verbracht hatte, nun gerade tat. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass er im Ministerium war, Fäden spann, wie es seine Aufgabe war und auch sein Wunsch. Er tat es gerne, spielte gerne er habe wirkliche Macht. Dass dahinter jemand noch Mächtigeres stand, gab ihm Sicherheit, störte aber auch sein Ego, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde. Sie sah es und verstand genau, wieso der Dunkle Lord es akzeptierte. Das Selbstverständnis von Todessern konnte nur ambivalent sein.  
In diesen Gedanken innehaltend, drehte sie sich bäuchlings und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab. Es war nichts Neues, was sie gerade dachte, aber es schien ihr fern, als hätte sie es lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Woher kam dieses dumpfe Gefühl, es wäre sehr viel Zeit vergangen?

Die Nacht war eine intensive, auch das nichts Neues. Ein panisches Frauengesicht wabberte in ihren Geist, es wirkte wachsen. Diese Erinnerung an ihr jüngstes Opfer zeigte es, als es schon tot war. Lucius und sie hatten spontan die Rollen getauscht als sie gezögert hatte. Samantha wusste den Namen der Frau nicht, hatte ihn einfach vergessen. Das hatte sie derart stutzig gemacht, dass ihr der Cruciatus, den sie normalerweise zum Einstieg verwendete, einfach nicht über die Lippen kam. Vorher hatte sie die Namen immer gekannt und gepflegt, es waren Menschen, die sich niemals an ihre Peiniger erinnern würden. Also hatte ihr Gefährte übernommen ohne zu fragen, auch hinterher verlor er kein Wort darüber, dafür hatte sie es beendet - mit dem Todesfluch.  
Lucius hatte das Dunkle Mal erscheinen lassen und ihr von hinten die Hände an die Hüften gelegt. Sein überlegenes Grinsen konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, dass es da war. In einer Drehung verschwanden sie gemeinsam und tauchten in ihrer Wohnung wieder auf. Es hatte nie einen Grund für einen Apparierschutz gegeben. Außer ihnen beiden kannte nur Albus diese Zuflucht, er würde jedoch nicht ohne Ankündigung und Erlaubnis hierher kommen, wenn keine drängende Gefahr bestand.  
Albus. An seine leuchtenden hellblauen Augen hatte sie wirklich lange nicht gedacht. Sie wurden von Lucius' herrischem Blick abgelöst, Samantha schüttelte sich, stieg aus dem Bett und sah an ihrem nackten Körper hinunter. Er war sehniger als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Das Interesse des gutaussehenden Malfoys lag wohl tatsächlich in ihrer Art, verwunderlich, war er doch einer der oberflächlichsten Menschen, denen sie je begegnet war. Es gab keine Illusionen, dies war eine Affäre. Anfangs hatte sie überlegt es könne auch eine Hilfe sein näher an den innersten Kreis um Voldemort zu gelangen, doch spätestens als der Hochzeitstermin von Lucius und Narzissa feststand, war das keine Option mehr. Das Gute daran war, dass sie sich des Gedankens sie würde sich verkaufen entledigen konnte. Die Leidenschaft, die sie nach ihren gemeinsamen Aufträgen teilten, genoss sie sehr.

Weiter drängte sie sich herauszufinden was nun anders war. Sie wusch sich und zog sich an. Albus. Sie musste nachdenken um zu erfassen, wie lange es her war, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte und versetzte der Teekanne einen Schlag mit ihrem Zauberstab, der so hart nicht hätte sein müssen. Albus. Es wäre einfach, sie müsste nur apparieren und einige Schritte gehen. Ihre Füße verweigerten ihr den Dienst, sie war nicht im Stande sich zu drehen.  
Statt es weiter zu versuchen trat sie im Badezimmer vor den Spiegel. Ihr blickte das junge Frauengesicht entgegen, das sie kannte, nicht verändert wie der Rest ihres Äußeren, der Alterungsprozess hatte nicht eingesetzt. Nach einem Auslöser oder zumindest einer Ursache zu forschen war derzeit kein Bestandteil ihres Alltags.  
Wie eine Fremde starrte sie sich selbst an und wurde zum Gesicht ihres Opfers der letzten Nacht. Sie konnte der Frau in die Augen sehen, sie waren braun. Dann wurde sie zu dem Muggel, der ihnen eher zufällig vor die Füße gestolpert war und auch sterben musste. Zu dem Todesser-Anwärter, an dem ein Exempel statuiert wurde, aus seinen Augen heraus konnte sie sich selbst lachen hören, sich lustvoll kreischen hören, den Zauberstab auf ihn gewandt. Sie wurde im Spiegel zu den Schwestern, bei denen sie "aufgeräumt" hatten, eins der Gesichter war kaum mehr zu erkennen. Ihr eigener kalter Ausdruck trat hinter das Bild der jungen Frau, ohne Augen, ohne Zunge. Samantha öffnete den Mund, konnte nicht atmen, schlagartig riss es sie in die Knie, die Hände am Waschbecken abrutschend. Würgend, Galle speiend, lag sie auf den Fliesen, Erbrochenes in den Haarspitzen und konnte nicht fassen was sie geworden war.

***

_Gegenwart_

Auf Severus' Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. So lange musste er die undurchdringliche Maske tragen, dass sie haften blieb, obwohl die einzigen anwesenden Menschen ihm die nähesten waren. Samanthas Ausdruck versteinerte sich ebenfalls, sie hatten diese Mimik einüben müssen um zu überleben als sie ihre Pfade änderten und weil beide so außergewöhnlich gut waren in dem was sie taten, war es ihnen zu eigen geworden. Sie waren in ihren Rollen erstarrt und mussten damit leben das einzige, was ihnen helfen konnte, die Reue, nicht zeigen zu dürfen. Vielleicht war ihr Versuch nicht töricht gewesen. Vielleicht war ihre Tarnung zu zerstören der einzige Weg sich selbst zu retten.

"Ich kann nicht zurück.", wisperte Samantha, verschränkte die Arme um sich Albus' Hände von den Schultern zu streifen.  
Der alte Zauberer blickte sie abwechselnd an. Da standen sie, die letzten ihrer Familie, gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen. Bei keinem von ihnen machte er sich ernsthaft vor zu wissen, was passiert war, bevor er sie kennengelernt hatte, bei Samantha fehlte eine weit größere Zeitspanne. Mittlerweile bestand ihre Freundschaft aber länger.  
"Du bist hier."  
Dumbledore beobachtete, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich ein Lächeln in ihre Züge stahl.  
"Ja, ich bin hier."

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens sah Samantha ihrem Bruder direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Seine Seele ist nicht zerstörter als unsere, Severus. Seine Familie ist ihm wichtiger als alle anderen Ziele, er kann gerettet werden, aber tu es nicht zu offensichtlich."  
Er nickte ihr zu. "Gib mir die Informationen, die ich brauche."  
Severus hatte dem Gedankenaustausch von Samantha und Albus nur beigewohnt, er hatte nichts gesehen, sie nahm eine Phiole aus ihrem Umhang, die mit silbrigen Fäden gefüllt war, ein kleiner Ausschnitt ihrer Erinnerung. Als sie das Fläschen Severus in die Hand drückte, fügte sie hinzu: "Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit ist kompliziert. Lass sie aus dem Spiel und es wird einfacher sein ihn zu überzeugen."  
"Das ist nicht meine erste Priorität."  
"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte Albus zu, drehte sich um und ging zum Schloss.

"Es ist traurig, dass ihr so wenig Zeit zusammen verbracht habt, wo ihr euch doch beide entschieden habt für das Gute in dieser Welt einzustehen."  
Sie sah den nur wenig älteren Mann fragend an.  
"Der Kampf nagt an vielen Hexen und Zauberern. Das Richtige zu tun ist nicht einfach, wir sehen das bei jedem Ordenstreffen, die Weasleys versuchen verzweifelt ihre Familiebande zu halten, Remus trägt die Last mehr Wolf als Mensch zu sein und Sirius leidet schwer darunter eingesperrt zu sein. Alle sind sie unglücklich, ich sehe es und kann ihnen nicht helfen ohne der gemeinsamen Sache zu schaden und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir noch einige überzeugen können. Die Schwierigkeiten auf mehr Schultern zu verteilen scheint mir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt die einzige Hoffnung zu sein. Ihr beide, ihr habt immer allein gekämpft, das tut mir leid. Doch wie du sagtest, ihr kanntet das Risiko und habt euch entschieden."  
Sein altes Gesicht drückte tatsächlich Traurigkeit aus, keine Enttäuschung, keine Müdigkeit. So ehrlich meinte er seine Worte, dass Samantha nicht anders konnte als ihn zu korrigieren.  
"Ich nehme an, die Gemälde der Schulleiter haben dir erzählt, was ich tat, als du mich zum ersten Mal in deinem Büro allein ließt."  
Natürlich hatten sie das, Albus hob leicht die Augenbrauen.  
"Nun, wie ich erwartet hatte, war der Sprechende Hut sofort überzeugt, ich gehöre ins Haus Slytherin. List, Ehrgeiz und Stolz. Unterbrich mich nicht.", warf sie ein. " Ich werde nicht versuchen mir Mut, Wissen und Loyalität abzusprechen. Dem voran ging aber immer mein eigenes Wohl und - die ist besonders wichtig und du verstehst sie, weil du sie teilst - die Neugierde. Nein, Albus, ich habe Furchtbares getan, weil ich keine Kontrolle mehr hatte, das wird nie wieder geschehen, da ist kein Abgrund in mir. Das ändert nichts an dem, was du Rücksichtlosigkeit nennst, das ändert nichts daran, dass mein Interesse an dem, was das Zaubereiministerium, mit dem du hier ausnahmsweise einer Meinung bist, Schwarze Magie nennt."  
Nun unterbrach er sie doch.  
"Um genau zu sein, hast du diesbezüglich bei mir ein Umdenken bewirkt. Meine Sorge, ich könne in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen, ist enorm und hält mich weiterhin davon ab, dir soweit zu folgen."  
Ihr in ihrer Aufregung ins Wort zu fallen war nicht ganz ungefährlich, er sah es in ihr arbeiten wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, doch der Inhalt seiner Worte schien sie mehr zu beschäftigen. Seine Einstellung zu den Mitteln, zu denen er greifen musste, hatte sich verändert.  
"Selbst wenn wir einmal außer Acht lassen, dass wir uns 14 Jahre nicht gesehen habe, haben wir wirklich sehr lange nicht mehr darüber gesprochen.", fügte er an.  
"Dein Umdenken ist länger her als 14 Jahre.", stellte sie fest. "Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?"  
Abwehrend hob er die Hände. "Ich wollte dir zustimmen, dich nicht auch noch ermutigen."  
Forschend sahen sie sich an.  
"Du kannst wirklich manisch werden, meine Liebe. Ich habe es nicht gewagt, hielt es für zu früh und dann für zu spät. Ich befürchtete, wir hätten uns entfremdet."  
"Es hätte uns einander wieder näher bringen können, Albus."  
"Vielleicht kann es das jetzt auch noch."  
Das altbekannte Blitzen war wieder in seinen Augen aufgetaucht. Sie schmunzelte, trat wieder an ihn heran, legte die Hände um sein Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.  
"Es ist erleichternd dir diese Dinge gesagt zu haben und meine Reue ist echt.", begann sie.  
Albus legte seine Hände auf ihre.  
"Ohne deine Grenze genau zu kennen weiß ich nicht, was ich von dir erwarten kann."  
"Um alles zu erklären wird es Zeit brauchen. Es geht in diesem Krieg nicht mehr um Prinzipien."

Die Nacht war weit fortgeschritten, das Gelände lag in vollkommenem Dunkel. Samantha konnte sich des starken Bedürfnisses nicht erwehren sich endlich auszuruhen, sie ließ von ihrem Gegenüber ab.  
"Diesmal haben wir mehr Zeit und außerhalb deiner Reichweite werde ich gerade nicht nützlich sein. Entlasse mich für heute, ich werde mein altes Quartier beziehen und wir setzen morgen früh fort, was wir jetzt unterbrechen müssen."  
"Darf ich dich begleiten?"

Von der eigenen Courage überrumpelt, öffnete er ein weiteres Mal den Mund, schwieg aber, entschied sich zuerst ihre Antwort abzuwarten. All ihre Bewegungen hatten ausgesetzt, erst nach einigen Sekunden atmete sie tief ein und aus. Genau wie in der letzten solchen Situation, die schon sehr lange zurück lag, musste Albus sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie beinahe gleichaltrig waren, dass er ihr mit der einfachen Frage kaum zu nahe treten konnte. Sie würde ihm auf eine klare Frage auch eine klare Antwort geben, möglicherweise sogar zusagen. Der Drang ihr wieder so nahe zu sein wie damals, hatte sich kontinuierlich verstärkt, seitdem er sie im Krankenflügel am Fenster hatte stehen sehen.

Samantha war damit beschäftigt gewesen ihre Geschichte auf die wirkungsvollste Art zu erzählen, Offenes zu klären ohne den beteiligten Personen zuviel Einblick zu gewähren und wieder aufzubauen, was sie nun brauchte um zu überleben und zu planen, welche Schritte nun eingeleitet werden mussten. Die Beziehung zu Albus hatte an Bedeutung für sie nicht eingebüßt, doch sie hatte ihn nicht nur vermisst, sein Vertrauen war nun unabdingbar, wenn sie den Orden unterstützen wollte. Das Ende des dunklen Lords war unabdingbar, wenn sie überleben wollte.  
Sie brauchte diesen Moment um umzuschalten, zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte, und dass es bedeutete, dass auch er die Definition ihrer Beziehung nicht in Frage stellte. Zur Antwort streckte sie die Hand aus, verschränkte sie in seiner und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Beinahe lautlos verschwanden sie, das dunkle Hogwarts zurücklassend.

In den Kerkern des Schlosses entkorkte Severus Snape eine dünne Phiole und goss silbrige Fäden in das steinerne Denkarium, dass ihm vor vielen Jahren von Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Diesmal brauchte er es nicht um seine eigenen Erinnerungen sicher zu verwahren, sondern um sich ihre anzusehen. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle würde er so nicht teilen können, sie hatte ihm nur diesen Ausschnitt gegeben, wohlweislich vorsortiert, davon war auszugehen. Wie schon ihr Leben lang, hatten die Geschwister nicht die tiefsten Gefühle direkt ausgetauscht. Dazu gab es keinen Grund, das Familienband, das Blut, hatte sie zusammenhalten können. Ihr Verhältnis zu Lucius interessierte ihn nur, soweit es relevant für seine, nun ihre gemeinsame, Aufgabe war. Dass sie mit dem Schulleiter weit mehr verband, war offensichtlich und wichtiger. Ihre Anwesenheit konnte seine Entscheidungen beschleunigen, sogar verändern, auch wenn sie zu lange fort gewesen war um diesen Einfluss sofort wieder voll auszuschöpfen. Ihre Auseinandersetzung im Hauptquartier zeigte, dass die Beziehung erstaunlich schnell heilte.

Severus tauchte sein Gesicht mit offenen Augen in die Flüssigkeit des Denkariums, fand sich neben Samantha wieder und folgte ihr an hohen Hecken vorbei hinauf zu Malfoy Manor. Das Tor verweigerte ihr den Zutritt, sie trug zu diesem Zeitpunkt also tatsächlich noch nicht das Dunkle Mal.  
Ein Hauself tauchte auf, es war Dobby, noch ein junger Elf. Diese Information war wichtig, Severus wusste nun wie er eine zweite Sichtweise erfahren konnte ohne zu schnell auf Lucius zugehen zu müssen. Seit einem Jahr arbeitete der Elf in Hogwarts, mit dem Direktor als seinem Herren. Ihn zu befragen würde einfach sein. Gleich nachdem er Samantha erkannt hatte, öffnete sich das eiserne Tor und gab den breiten Weg zum Herrensitz frei. Sie verließ ihn sehr früh und bewegte sich sicheren Schrittes durch den ausladenden Garten an einer Seite des Gebäudes vorbei zu einer anderen Tür, aus der gerade Lucius Malfoy trat, der sie rasch hinter sich schloss.  
"Was willst du?", fauchte er.  
"Ist das dein ernst?" Ihr Blick schien ihn einzuschüchtern, sein Ausdruck wechselte von sauer zu nervös.  
"Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, Lucius. Deiner Familie werde ich nicht zu nahe kommen, wenn du mich nicht darum bittest."  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Gründe kommen und gehen.", antwortete sie ruhig.  
"Du warst zu lange unter dem Einfluss des alten Narren.", giftete Lucius, woraufhin Samantha spöttisch lachte.  
"Oh, Lucius, du hast keine Ahnung."  
"Was willst du?", wiederholte er.  
"In erster Linie: Gratulieren. Da ist er, der Stammhalter, den die Zauberergemeinschaft von einem Malfoy erwartet hat. Sorge dafür, dass er es besser hat als du und vertraue deiner Frau, entgegen meiner Vermutung liebt sie dich."  
Völlig perplex schwieg Lucius.  
"Und außerdem komme ich um mich zu verabschieden. Wir hatten eine wundervolle, grauenhafte Zeit, deine Ehe hat es verändert, dein Sohn es besiegelt."  
"Du hast dich schon vor Jahren abgewandt und es ist allein mir zu verdanken, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht misstrauisch geworden ist!"  
"Und ich danke dir dafür. Es war eine ehrenhafte Handlung und genau wie dein Zögern, als ich meine Unterstützung für deine Familie erstmals anbot, kann ich es nur auf eine Weise interpretieren."  
Sie trat an ihn heran, griff nach seinem Kinn und küsste ihn fest auf den Mund. "Ich werde nicht darauf beharren und sage Lebe wohl."  
Beide lösten sich in grauen Nebel auf, die Erinnerung brach ab.  
Lucius hatte also in Betracht gezogen auf ihr Angebot einzugehen, vermutlich nicht lange, doch es zeugte von Vertrauen und der Ahnung, dass ihre Fähigkeiten sein Wissen überstiegen.

Aus den grauen Gestalten entstand die Begegnung an Halloween vor 14 Jahren, Severus nahm deutlich wahr, wie sie ihre Macht maßvoll einsetzte um ihm nicht zu schaden und trotzdem haushoch überlegen war. Dieses Zusammentreffen dürfte Lucius' Vertrauen wieder bestärkt haben. Sicher, um sich bewusst zu sein, dass seinem Sohn mit einem Todesservater kein leichtes Leben bevorstand, bedurfte es keiner besonderen Intelligenz und dennoch hatte Samantha ihm auch nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords ihre Loyalität bewiesen.

Wieder löste sich die Situation auf, diesmal bildete sich ein Todessertreffen, an dem er selbst ebenfalls teilgenommen hatte. Er hatte zugesehen, wie sie kurz nach dem Trimagischen Turnier das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte, Stolz in ihren Augen glühend. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie bei einem Treffen keine Maske trug, die seltsam anmutenden älteren Züge in ihrem Gesicht. Doch die Erinnerung, die sie ihm überlassen hatte, zeigte es ihm nicht noch einmal, sie zeigte ihm das sich gegenüberstehende Paar, Samantha, wieder jung, und Lucius, der grob ihren Arm packte und ihn sofort wieder los ließ als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
"Ich beweise dir nur ungern ein weiteres Mal, dass ich mich zu wehren weiß.", nahm sie seine Reaktion zur Kenntnis und lächelte kalt.  
Ihren Mund an sein Ohr neigend, flüsterte sie: "Du warst bereits bei seiner Rückkehr dabei. Konntest du deine Stellung sichern?"  
Entgegen Severus' Erwartung vernahm er ein ebenfalls geflüstertes "Ja.", doch Lucius fügte noch etwas an: "Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Macht zurückerlangt. Die Zeit, die Muggel zu unterwerfen, ist angebrochen."  
Etwas derart theatralisches hatte er noch nicht von Malfoy vernommen, er musste vermuten belauscht zu werden. Samantha sprach weiter gedämpft.  
"Ich nehme an, deine Aufgaben haben sich verändert. Ist das Team dafür bereits vollständig?"  
"Meine Befehle sind unter anderem, dass du nichts dazu gehörst."  
"An meinem Angebot hat sich nichts geändert."  
Als der Blonde nickte, löste sich die Szene auf und Severus fand sich in einer neuen wieder.  
Einen Wimpernschlag lang sah er den Dunklen Lord fallen, die Zeitangabe, diese Erinnerung war zwei Tage alt. Nachdem er der Auseinandersetzung beigewohnt hatte, wurde er zurück an die Oberfläche des Denkariums gedrückt. Das war alles, was sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Einige hundert Kilometer weiter südlich dachte eine Hexe an den Beginn dieser ihrer Geschichte, während ein Zauberer an ihrer Schulter schlief.


	8. 7 Kapitel - ein Anfang

7. Kapitel - ein Anfang

_1945_

Im Pub war gerade wenig genug los, dass er kaum darauf achten musste unentdeckt zu bleiben. Es war selbstverständlich zuerst unsichtbar zu erscheinen, versuchte jemand Unbekanntes derart ausdauernd Informationen über ihn einzuholen. Natürlich war ihm das schnell zu Ohren gekommen, doch erst die anhaltenden Fragen hatten es interessant werden lassen, Erkundigungen als solche waren schließlich nicht ungewöhnlich. Er war zu Ruhm gelangt.  
Gleich an der Theke saß sie, eine junge Frau, wie sie ihm beschrieben wurde. Groß, schlank, langes, aschblondes Haar, das ihr aus der dunklen Kapuze hinaus um die Schultern lag und an ihrem Hals hinunter fiel. Hohe Wangenknochen hatte sie, was sie noch magerer erscheinen ließ und helle Augen von einer nicht klar definierbaren Farbe. Weit jünger, als er erwartet hatte, wirkte sie, er hätte sie gerade volljährig geschätzt, wenn ihre Bewegungen nicht sicher gewesen wären; die Gestiken eines erwachsenen Menschen, ruhig und geübt, maßvoll eingesetzt in der leisen Konversation mit einem anderen Gast. Interessant, aber hier nicht gefährlich, an der Tür wurde er sichtbar, als wäre er gerade eingetreten.

„Guten Abend."  
Bevor sie sich von ihrem Glas abwandte, brachte sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle.  
Sie hatte von ihm gehört, er sollte der mit dem größten Potential sein. Gerade erst hatte er den wichtigsten Zweikampf in der Geschichte der Zauberei bestritten – und gesiegt -, was aber wesentlich interessanter war: Er hatte diese Neugierde. Angeblich eng verbandelt mit dem Alchemisten. An Flamel selbst hatte sie kein Interesse, es war zu offensichtlich, dass ein Gespräch auf seine Suche nach ewigem Leben hinauslaufen würde, sie jedoch war in höchst eigennütziger Mission unterwegs. Und in sehr privater. Er mit seinem in relativ jungen Jahren sicher bereits großen Wissen, der magischen Macht, der politischen sicher bald und der Neugierde, könnte nützlich sein. Also gab sie sich ein wenig charmanter als sonst.  
„Guten Abend, Mister Dumbledore."

„Wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt, glaube ich."  
„Man konnte Ihnen ob Ihres Duells mit Grindelwald kaum entgehen." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und stellte sich vor: „Samantha."  
„Soll ich Sie so ansprechen?"  
„Ja."  
Die Neugierde. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich nach dem Grund für das Schweigen zu ihrem Nachnamen erkundigen wollte, und blitzte ihn frech genug an, dass er es bleiben ließ. Für's Erste war sein Interesse geweckt. Gestalten wie sie trieben sich eigentlich in anderen Ecken der Zaubererwelt herum. Normalerweise fiel sie in Hogsmeade auch nicht derart auf wie heute, sie legte es einfach darauf an. Seinetwegen. Er lud sie auf ein Butterbier ein.  
„Sie sind Lehrer an der Schule, nicht wahr? Sollte ich Sie mit 'Professor' ansprechen?"  
„Das ist nicht notwendig."  
„Dann werde ich das 'Mister' auch streichen."  
„In Ordnung."  
„Was unterrichten Sie?"  
Kurz sah er die junge Frau über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an und zog die Brauen zusammen.  
„Sie haben sich mehr als einmal nach mir erkundigt, Samantha. Ich nehme an, Sie wussten, dass ich dies so nah am Schloss vernehmen würde und wollten mich sprechen."  
Sie konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Es war ihr unangenehm diese Naivität vorzugeben, egal wie offensichtlich sie gespielt war. Immerhin war er gekommen.  
„So ist es."  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht an einem anderen Ort darüber reden?"  
„Ich schlage vor, den nennen Sie, genau wie die Zeit."  
„Morgen Abend am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes bei der Hütte des Wildhüters." Interessant. Er übernahm ihre mit dem heutigen Treffen vorgegebene Zeit, verlegte den Ort aber ins Innere der Grenzen von Hogwarts.  
Sie versuchte sich an einem echten Lächeln, wagte aber nicht ihn dabei anzusehen.  
„Bis morgen, Dumbledore."

*

Die Ländereien Hogwarts als Ort zu wählen hing keineswegs mit der Sicherheit des Geländes zusammen, auch wenn das sicherlich eine Zugabe war. Er konnte auf Anhieb feststellen, wie sicher sie sich hier bewegte. Ihren Namen kannte er nicht, also hatte er da angefangen, wo die meisten magischen Menschen in Großbritannien anfingen: in der Schule.  
Sie ging am Waldrand entlang um weniger deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie keinerlei Kenntnis des Orts hatte, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass genau das sie verriet.

„Dumbledore."  
Er nickte nur knapp.  
„Haben Sie eine magische Ausbildung erhalten?"  
„Natürlich. Aber nicht in Hogwarts, wenn das Ihre Frage ist."  
Für ihn bedeutete das einen Ansatzpunkt weniger. Einige Wissenslücken konnte sie füllen, auf die wichtigen Dinge würde er von alleine so schnell nicht kommen.  
„Ich kenne die Wissenskultur Hogwarts', betrete aber heute zum ersten Mal den Grund."  
„Entschieden Sie oder Ihre Eltern dagegen?"  
„Sie möchten wissen ob ich zu den Halbwesen gehöre."  
„Nun, entweder das oder die Familie war der Schule gegenüber skeptisch." „Vielleicht ist beides der Fall."  
Sie starrten sich an, sie im Versuch die Antwort noch nicht zu geben und er im Versuch sie ihr zu entlocken.  
"Verzeihen Sie, es mag unhöflich erscheinen Sie danach zu fragen, doch es ist reines Interesse, ich hege mehr Bewunderung für mir unbekannte Wesen als dass ich Vorurteile habe."  
"Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Sie schaute weg. Das grelle Blau seiner Augen verwirrte sie.  
„Lassen Sie uns ein Stück gehen." Er wandte sich zur Seite, doch sie folgte der Bewegung nicht.  
„Danke für das Treffen, Dumbledore. Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen."  
Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, trat er ihr in den Weg.  
„Etwas über Sie zu erfahren ist also der Sinn dieser Treffen?"  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung.  
"Wenn Sie dem zustimmen, ja."  
„Die Frage stellt sich mir nicht. Warum damit warten, wo Sie mir anscheinend etwas anvertrauen möchten?"  
"Ich kenne Sie nicht. Wenn ich etwas habe, dann ist es Zeit."  
Gedankenfalten zogen sich über sein Gesicht und er sah damit so viel älter aus als er war. Sie wusste, was er erlebt hatte, dass er seine Familie verloren hatte und seinen vielleicht einzigen Freund. Und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er gerade deswegen; weil er von sich selbst wusste, dass die Erfahrung und die Reife im Gesicht eines Menschen anders aussehen als die Zeit, erkannte, was an ihr besonders war.  
„Wie alt sind Sie?"  
„Dumbledore."  
Kurz schwieg sie um ihn zu mustern, die kastanienfarbenen Haare, die krausgezogene Stirn, er war ein hochgewachsener Mann, nur wenig größer als sie selbst, sie konnte ihm fast gerade in die Augen sehen.  
„Ich werde Ihnen keinen vollen Namen nennen können, aber dem Teil der Wahrheit, der relevant ist, sind Sie schon sehr nahe."  
Damit hatte sie zwar mehr gesagt als sie beabsichtigt hatte, zu früh kam es ihr dennoch nicht vor. Sie wollte etwas von ihm und war bereit etwas dafür zu geben. Was das sein konnte, was er verlangte, dazu hatte sie keinerlei Idee.

*

Samantha ist kein seltener Name. Hunderte gab es in den Jahrbücher Hogwarts'. Er glaubte ihr, dass sie die Schule nicht besucht hatte und sah sich trotzdem jedes einzelne Foto an. Schließlich wusste er nicht wem er da vertraute. Dumbledore schloss nicht mehr leichtfertig Freundschaften.  
Zwei wichtige Dinge hatte er erfahren und das beinahe frei heraus ohne verzwickte Spiele und ohne Gegenleistung. Vielleicht war diese Tatsache die dritte wichtige Information über sie, wenn es denn nicht so geplant war. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck eines detaillierten Plans, sie schien ein festes Ziel zu verfolgen und ihre Aktionen auf die jeweilige Gegebenheit abzustimmen. Sie war älter als sie auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Wieviel älter konnte er aber nicht einschätzen. Und sie konnte ihm keinen Nachnamen nennen. Entweder weil sie ihn nicht kannte oder weil sie jemanden schützen wollte – eingeschlossen sich selbst und ihn. Sich selbst schützen zu müssen könnte mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur zusammenhängen. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie log, durfte er unter keinen Umständen außer Acht lassen.

Es gab zu viele Möglichkeiten mit den Gedanken über sie anzufangen, ihr wissender Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte ihn und lenkte ihn immer wieder von den mittäglichen Korrekturarbeiten ab, die er zu erledigen hatte. So sehr, dass er den Raben nicht sofort bemerkte, der ihn entgeistert ansah, außen auf der Fensterbank sitzend; er hatte keinen Ton von sich gegeben, kein Klopfen mit dem Fuß, nichts. Dumbledore öffnete ihm, der Rabe schien nichts darauf zu geben hereinzukommen, er streckte nur den Fuß aus.

_Dumbledore,_  
_ich würde das Schloss gerne wiedersehen, nicht nur aus der Ferne, und mit Ihnen sprechen._  
_Samantha._

In aller Ruhe nahm er das Pergament mit zum Schreibtisch und tunkte seine Feder in das schwarze Tintenfass. Bevor er ansetzte, dachte er lange nach und entschied sich ein weiteres Mal auf ein gefordertes Treffen einzugehen, ihr aber nicht alles zu geben, was sie verlangte.

_Ich überlasse diesmal Ihnen die Entscheidung wo und wann._  
_Dumbledore._

Mit ein wenig Pech würde sie verstimmt sein nicht in die Schule eingeladen zu werden. Der Rabe, der seine Antwort ebenso geräusch- wie lustlos entgegen genommen hatte, tauchte zügig wieder auf. Sie war in der Nähe.

_Jetzt. Am Tor._

*

Sie war bereits dort und wartete auf ihn. Ihr Blick lag auf dem Schloss, den Mann schon von Weitem erkennend, es hätte der Moment sein können ihm entgegen zu gehen, doch sie blieb starr bis er auf wenige Schritte an sie herangetreten war.  
„Sie haben mit dem Wunsch nach einem weiteren Treffen keinen ganzen Tag gewartet." stellte Dumbledore anstatt einer Begrüßung fest.  
Das war ihr bewusst und in gewisser Weise entwaffnete es sie. Beiden war zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar geworden, dass sie sich darauf einließen, was auch immer da kommen möge. Seine Neugierde hatte er mit der Zustimmung zu diesem Zusammenkommen bestätigt, das war exakt, was sie angestrebt hatte und sie erreichte es durch ihre ungeplante Aufdringlichkeit schneller. Und hoffte, der Preis dafür sei nicht allzu hoch. Sie könnte sich verwundbar machen.  
„Zeit zu haben bedeutet nicht trödeln zu müssen."  
„Gehen wir diesmal ein Stück?"  
„Sehr gerne."  
„Ich schlage vor Richtung Schloss."  
„Auch wenn das die Richtung ist, aus der Sie gekommen sind."  
„Manchmal muss man hingehen wo man schon war."  
„Sollte ich darin eine versteckte Botschaft erkennen?"  
Er lächelte sie an. „Nein, nicht unbedingt."  
Sie gingen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her, bis Dumbledore plötzlich stehen blieb, an einer fast kaum vorhandenen Anhöhe, von der aus man durch einen versteckten Winkel den in Sonne getauchten Großen See sehen konnte.  
„Ich hätte Sie auf ihren Brief hin beinahe dorthin bestellt."  
„Dazu habe ich zwei Fragen."  
„Ja?"  
„Warum? Und warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"  
„Weil es dort schön ist und nah am Schloss, ich hatte überlegt auf ihre Bitte einzugehen, nicht so weit entfernt davon zu sein."  
Er sah sie streng an. Der Blick, mit dem auch Schüler bedacht wurden, die zu spät kamen oder die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatten, obgleich er ahnte, dass sie aus diesem Alter lange hinaus war. Ihr Verhalten war für ihn immer noch nicht einzuordnen.  
„Aber in dieser Entwicklung scheinen Sie diejenige zu sein, die weiß, worauf es hinausläuft, also sollten Sie entscheiden. Ich halte das für zielführender. Wie ich sehen konnte, wussten Sie auch sehr genau, was Sie wollten."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war eine spontane Entscheidung."  
„Treffen Sie viele Entscheidungen auf diese Art?"  
„Ja."  
„Sie haben sehr ausdauernd versucht mich zu erreichen."  
„Das war keine Entscheidung, sondern die Handlung, die aus einer solchen folgte."  
„War die zugehörige Entscheidung spontan?"  
„Nein."  
„Wie haben Sie entschieden?"  
Sie atmete vernehmbar aus. Dumbledore wartete lange auf ihre Antwort.  
„Nach langen Überlegungen und auch Erkundigungen war es immer noch eine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus. Ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei."  
„Und ich nehme an, Sie können oder wollen das nicht näher erläutern."  
„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Sie das einfach annehmen, ja."  
„Touché."  
Sie musste kurz lachen.

Dumbledore beschloss die Nachforschungen dazu später anzustellen, so würde er dem Gespräch nicht mit Nebenschauplätzen seiner Gedanken im Weg stehen.  
„Nun. Sie haben Ihrer Entscheidung Taten folgen lassen und ich bin darauf eingegangen. Was ist der nächste Schritt?"  
„Das was eigentlich nicht meine Absicht war, wie so vieles in den letzten zwei Tagen, doch mein eigentliches Geheimnis haben Sie bereits erraten."  
„Sie sind ungewöhnlich viel älter als ihre Erscheinung vermuten lässt."  
Ihr Blick verklärte, sie schien in sich hineinzuhorchen, überlegend, was sie preisgeben sollte und was ihr Gefühl ihr diesmal riet.  
„Ich bleibe bei meiner gestrigen Frage, Samantha. Wie alt sind Sie?"  
Kaum merklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ich schätze, ich bin etwa 15 oder 16 Jahre alt geworden. Vielleicht sogar 17."  
Eigentlich hatte Dumbledore erwartet, sie würde darauf weiterhin nicht eingehen.  
„Wann sind Sie so alt geworden?"  
„Das ist jetzt 30 Jahre her."  
Einige Minuten sah er sie forschend an, sich fragend, wieso sie ihm vertraute. Samantha fragte sich das auch, hatte sich aber hinreißen lassen es einfach zu tun und schaute weiter zur Seite auf den See.

Es war offensichtlich warum Hogwarts und seine Ländereien, mit dem kleinen Dorf nicht weit entfernt, als der schönste magische Fleck Großbritanniens galt. Nicht nur die Weite und das wundervolle Schloss selbst trugen dazu bei, es war die Aura. Es war Mittag und belebt von Schülern, die die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Herbst nutzten, doch niemand kam auch nur in ihre Nähe; die Autorität des Lehrers mit einem fremden Gast hielt sie davon ab. Dumbledore interessierte sich für diese seine Wirkung wohl nicht, obwohl er sie bemerken musste.  
"Dumbledore."  
Auch er hatte sich dem Treiben der Schüler zugewandt und sah sie nun überrascht an. Samantha musterte ihn.  
"Ich habe Ihnen dieses Wissen gegeben, weil Sie es bekommen sollten und ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Verwenden Sie es nicht gegen mich."  
"Das ist keine Bitte?"  
Seine Worte klangen härter als er sie meinte, seine blauen Augen blitzten auf während er sprach. Sie erwiderte den Blick.  
"Um genau zu sein ist das eine Drohung."  
Deutlich war die Veränderung in ihrer Stimme erkennbar, Dumbledore wurde ernst.  
"Diese ist nicht notwendig."  
Samantha hielt stand, sah nicht weg, ein gefährliches Glimmen trat in ihre Züge als sie widersprach.  
"Das sehe ich anders.", und schob fest hinterher: "Ich bleibe dabei."


End file.
